Partido Contrário
by Nick Crawford
Summary: Pode o governo os separar ou os unir? Quatro almas, quatro corações, um antigo amor, um novo amor e uma eleição.
1. Capítulo 1

**Partido Contrário** pertence parcialmente a **Rachel Lindsay**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Rachel Lindsay e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Partido Contrario**

James Potter pegou a caneta, inclinou-se para a frente e começou a assinar a última carta. A luz do abajur realçava o brilho de seu cabelo escuro e dava à sua pele, geralmente pálida, um tom mais escuro.

- Pronto. - Sorrindo, ele fechou a pasta e a entregou ao secretário. - Não pode se queixar de que eu deixo o serviço atrasar.

- O senhor trabalha demais. Não sei como iria se arranjar se não existissem gravadores.

- Eu teria de conseguir mais um secretário bom como você. Se é que isso é possível - ele respondeu, levantando-se e caminhando para a porta.

James era um homem alto e magro, de trinta e poucos anos, com uma postura que fazia lembrar seus antepassados militares. Suas feições nobres mostravam que os boatos sobre o relacionamento bastante íntimo de um príncipe da Escandinávia com uma Potter podiam muito bem ser verdadeiros. Um observador atento notaria que seu belo físico era cheio de contrastes. As sobrancelhas arqueadas, tão bem-feitas que pareciam esculpidas, contrastavam com a boca sensível; os cílios espessos diminuíam a frieza dos olhos castanho esverdeados e o queixo quadrado de um homem de ação se opunha à testa larga de um pensador.

Quando chegou à saleta de estar, ele encontrou a mãe à sua espera, para tomarem o aperitivo de costume, antes do jantar. A Sra. Potter, uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos e ar imponente, estava sentada em uma confortável poltrona, olhando os anúncios de casamento no _The Times. _Só levantou a cabeça quando o filho lhe entregou o copo de _sherry. _

- Lucio Malfoy vai se casar com a filha de Cygnus Black. Isso explica por que ele ficou sócio do banco de Black, no ano passado.

James cruzou a sala para ligar o rádio. Mal ele começou a ouvir as notícias, sua mãe falou, com impaciência:

- Desligue isso. Preciso falar com você,

- Não vai me falar sobre Marlene de novo, vai? - Impaciente, ele abaixou o volume do rádio, mas não o desligou.

- Não sei o que há com vocês dois. Estão noivos há quatro meses e ainda não marcaram a data do casamento.

- Não temos pressa.

- Qualquer um diria que você não quer se casar.

- Isso é bobagem. Claro que eu quero.

- Você pode provar isso marcando a data. Ou é Marlene que está hesitando?

- Nenhum de nós está hesitando - ele falou, com calma. - Acontece que nós não estamos com pressa.

Sua mãe franziu a testa.

- Vocês já estão vivendo juntos?

Por um instante, o filho não se manifestou. Depois, sorriu forçado.

- Não, mamãe, não estamos. Mas, mesmo que estivéssemos, isso não tornaria o casamento desnecessário.

- Mas explicaria a falta de pressa. - O silêncio dele não desanimou a sra. Potter. - Você está solteiro há tanto tempo, que vai acabar virando um monge. Já é tempo de se casar e formar uma família.

- Vamos marcar a data, depois da eleição. Mas não vai ser um casamento luxuoso, mamãe. Afinal, não é o meu primeiro casamento.

- Mas é o primeiro de Marlene, e ela tem o direito de esperar alguma coisa especial. Quanto ao seu outro casamento... bem, você sabe o que eu penso daquilo. Um negócio feito às escondidas com uma estrangeira que...

- Mamãe!

- Desculpe, James, mas toda vez que eu penso no modo como ela agiu...

- Lily não teve escolha. - Ainda com o copo na mão, ele caminhou para a porta. - Tenho mais algumas coisas para fazer. Eu a vejo no jantar.

Rapidamente, James voltou para a biblioteca, um lugar grande e retangular, com móveis de mogno. Era o lugar onde se sentia melhor. De pé em frente da janela, ele olhou para o gramado bem cuidado, pensando nos enormes campos e pastagens que ficavam além dele. Era tudo seu e ele amava cada centímetro daquilo. Também amava o povo que trabalhava ali e pelo qual era responsável. Em uma coisa sua mãe estava certa: precisava de uma mulher para compartilhar tudo aquilo; precisava de filhos que crescessem sentindo a mesma coisa que ele, e que continuassem seu trabalho, quando estivesse velho demais para isso.

A imagem de Lily, a garota alta e esbelta com quem tinha se casado oito anos atrás, surgiu em sua mente. Naquela época, Lily tinha dezoito anos, era tímida e nervosa, com cabelos ruivos, pele dourada e olhos verdes. James nunca pensara que alguém pudesse ter olhos daquela cor, e quando os viu pela primeira vez, achou que refletiam a cor de seu vestido. Depois percebeu que não era assim, pois fosse qual fosse a cor de suas roupas, os olhos dela continuavam com aquele tom verde-amendoado, tão raro.

Como tudo estava distante! Aqueles oito anos pareciam uma vida inteira. Quando se lembrava do rapaz que fora naquela época, tinha a impressão de estar pensando em um estranho. Mas, sem dúvida, aquele rapaz tinha uma certa semelhança com o homem sério e maduro de agora, que pedira demissão de seu emprego no Ministério do Exterior para tomar conta das terras de seu pai. O homem que logo ia se casar com a filha de Lord Mckinnon.

James tentou voltar seus pensamentos totalmente para o presente, mas não conseguiu. A imagem de Lily, como a tinha visto pela primeira vez, tomou conta de sua mente.

Ele trabalhava na Embaixada da Inglaterra em Rovnia, e naquele lindo dia de verão participava pela primeira vez de um festival rovniano. Junto com alguns amigos foi até o centro da cidade observar o Carnaval das Rosas, uma festa tão antiga, que ninguém mais se lembrava de seu significado. Não que alguém se importasse com isso. Para a juventude de Rovnia, qualquer desculpa para se divertir era boa.

O povo dançava nas ruas, brindando com _vassi, _um vinho doce e leve da região, e aplaudindo animadamente os carros alegóricos que passavam por ali, carregados de rosas de todas as cores e tipos.

Foi só depois que o décimo carro passou que James viu a garota alta e esbelta, junto com um bando de jovens, do outro lado da praça. Ela estava com o traje tradicional de Rovnia, uma saia rodada e uma blusa bordada em tons alegres. Não estava cantando e acenando para todo mundo, como as amigas. Pensativa, observava os carros que passavam. Se a moça estivesse mais perto, ele teria ido até lá para tentar descobrir por que ela estava tão triste, quando todos em volta estavam tão felizes. Mas no momento em que esse pensamento passou-lhe pela cabeça, a multidão se moveu e a garota desapareceu de vista.

Mais tarde, depois que ele e os amigos comeram e beberam à vontade, James não quis se juntar às pessoas que dançavam na rua e decidiu voltar para casa. As ruas estavam superlotadas e frequentemente as pessoas o paravam, tentando convencê-lo a se divertir com elas. Foi depois que ele recusou o quinto convite e estava abrindo caminho na direção da rua que levava à embaixada, que viu a garota ruiva de novo. Ela estava com um grupo de jovens e parecia se divertir bastante. Logo depois, eles começaram a dançar de um modo cada vez mais animado e James percebeu que ela estava achando difícil acompanhar os outros, e tentava em vão sair da roda. Num impulso, James estendeu os braços e a segurou pela cintura, quando ela passou por ele, retirando-a da roda.

- Você está bem? - perguntou, mostrando logo que era estrangeiro, pelo modo como falava o rovniano.

- Estou sim, obrigada. Foi muito gentil me tirando da roda.

Fez um movimento para ir embora, e ele deu um passo à frente, barrando seu caminho. James ficou surpreso com seu gesto, pois não era um rapaz impulsivo. Mas havia alguma coisa naquela garota que fazia com que tivesse vontade conhecê-la melhor.

- Conheço um restaurante calmo, aqui perto. Vamos até lá tomar um aperitivo? - Percebeu a hesitação dela e disse: - Meu nome é James Potter e trabalho na Embaixada da Inglaterra.

- Eu sou Lily Evans.

Estendeu a mão com timidez e ele a apertou sorrindo.

- Agora que nos apresentamos - James continuou -, espero que concorde em tomar um chocolate gelado comigo.

Isso foi o começo de uma amizade, que logo se transformou em um sentimento mais profundo. Inteligente e bem-educada, Lily não era liberada como as outras moças. Seus pais já eram de meia-idade, quando ela nasceu, e a garota tinha um modo de pensar diferente do das amigas, o que às vezes a fazia se sentir uma estranha no meio delas.

- Mas eu não mudaria nada na minha vida - Lily confessou. - Meu pai é um historiador e eu aprendi mais com ele do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Para ele, o passado é tão real quanto o presente. Às vezes acho que é até mais real, e sinto medo por ele.

James não precisou perguntar o que ela queria dizer com essas palavras pois sabia qual era a política de Rovnia. Aqueles que se lembravam do passado, cheio de liberdade, não podiam deixar de compará-lo com o presente, onde até os pensamentos eram controlados.

Mas naqueles dias quentes de verão, a situação política de Rovnia não era a coisa mais importante na cabeça de James. Ele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: fazer de Lily sua esposa. Para sua surpresa, o embaixador não tentou obrigá-lo a mudar de idéia, e o governo de Rovnia não fez nenhuma objeção ao casamento de uma moça dali com um estrangeiro. É claro que o fato do pai de Lily ser um historiador famoso no mundo inteiro teve muito a ver com isso. Mas, para James, ele podia ser um camponês, que não ia fazer nenhuma diferença. Era Lily que ele amava. Era com Lily que ele queria passar o resto de sua vida.

Quando eles estavam em lua-de-mel, a situação política do país piorou. Houve um golpe de Estado, o primeiro-ministro foi deposto e um ditador tomou conta do governo. James foi chamado de volta para a Inglaterra e, dez dias depois do seu casamento, Lily despediu-se dele no aeroporto.

- Logo estaremos juntos, querido - ela sussurrou. - Meu passaporte vai ficar pronto em uma semana.

- Vou ficar contando as horas. - James abraçou-a com força. Nenhum deles podia imaginar que nunca mais iam se ver.

No início, Lily não foi para a Inglaterra porque seu pai foi preso e ela não quis deixar a mãe sozinha. James lhe implorou para deixar Rovnia enquanto ainda podia. Falou com ela duas vezes pelo telefone, mas Lily se tornou cada vez mais reticente e ele teve que aceitar seu silêncio. Logo depois ela lhe escreveu, contando que tinha pedido permissão para levar a mãe para a Inglaterra. Mas a alegria do rapaz durou pouco; a permissão foi negada, e pior ainda, a de Lily cancelada.

Várias vezes ele foi à embaixada em Londres, mas sempre conseguia a mesma informação: eles estavam entregando suas cartas para Lily, e se ela não respondia era porque não queria. James se recusou a acreditar nisso e continuou a lutar pela libertação da esposa, mesmo sem receber uma palavra dela. Então, um dia antes de completarem dois anos de casados, o governo de Rovnia anunciou que todos os seus cidadãos casados com estrangeiros tinham pedido a anulação de seus casamentos.

- Não acredito que minha mulher tenha feito isso de livre e espontânea vontade - James explodiu com o funcionário da Embaixada de Rovnia: - Ela deve estar sendo forçada.

James continuou a amolar o pessoal da embaixada, e só quando seu chefe no Ministério do Exterior o avisou de que ele podia estar prejudicando Lily com sua atitude, foi que percebeu que talvez estivesse colocando a vida dela em perigo.

Não foi fácil para o rapaz aceitar que seu casamento acabara, e com o tempo ele começou a imaginar se o silêncio dela, naquele primeiro ano, fora deliberado. Talvez Lily não quisesse sair de Rovnia. Se quisesse, teria dado um jeito de escapar. Aos poucos, James se convenceu disso e seu amor por Lily começou a desaparecer.

Quando seu pai morreu, ele pediu demissão de seu emprego e voltou para casa, esquecendo seu casamento desfeito. Gradualmente, o rapaz se estabeleceu como fazendeiro, reencontrando a paz e a tranquilidade que pensava ter perdido para sempre.

Os anos se passaram e seis meses atrás ele decidiu que não só tinha que cuidar de sua herança, como também conservá-la para o futuro. Por isso, pediu Marlene McKinnon em casamento. Ela era uma garota de cabelos castanhos e maneiras frias e elegantes. James a conhecia desde a infância; eles gostavam um do outro e seu casamento seria baseado em interesses de ambas as partes.

Logo depois, o representante daquele distrito no Parlamento morreu, e pediram a James para se candidatar ao lugar. Como estava muito interessado nas fazendas da região, aceitou. Sabia que ia ter que lutar muito para vencer seu oponente, Sirius Black, cuja família era muito importante na Inglaterra. Black era considerado a ovelha negra da família, por não concordar com os seus costumes "nobres", mas ainda assim ainda era um Black.

- Eu não vou ser membro do Parlamento apenas nas horas vagas - Black costumava repetir, insinuando que James estava muito preocupado com seus próprios problemas como fazendeiro, para se preocupar com o dos outros.

James tentou desmentir, mas Black sempre repetia o ataque.

Enquanto pensava isso, bateram à porta. Um rapaz forte e loiro entrou.

- Estou amolando você, James?

- De jeito nenhum. Venha beber alguma coisa. Como vai o pessoal?

Remus Lupin, que era seu cunhado e administrador da fazenda, sentou-se numa poltrona, com as pernas estendidas.

- Grant está reclamando do telhado, de novo. Já mandamos arrumá-lo duas vezes, este ano. Acho que todas as noites o velho sobe nele, para fazer buracos.

James riu.

- É melhor mandar arrumar novamente.

- Você é muito mole - Remus comentou. - Aquele homem é uma peste.

- Com oitenta anos de idade, ele tem o direito de ser até duas pestes! Mais alguma novidade?

- Não. - Fez uma careta. - E agora sua irmã deu para reclamar que não acontece nada por aqui.

- Ela deve estar aborrecida. Por que não a leva para jantar fora, esta noite?

- Estou muito cansado. E Charlotte também estaria, se trabalhasse o dia inteiro.

James não disse nada. Ele sabia que Remus não gostava de viver com a família da esposa, mas achava que isso era uma coisa que eles tinham que resolver sozinhos.

- Vamos tomar um aperitivo - James convidou, para mudar de assunto. Remus o acompanhou até a porta.

- Marlene vem para cá, esta noite?

- Já deve estar aqui.

James abriu a porta da sala de estar. Marlene e sua mãe estavam sentadas no sofá e a garota olhou sorrindo para ele, que se inclinou para beijá-la no rosto. Como Marlene estava bonita, naquele vestido azul-marinho tão simples! - pensou.

- Que tal uma volta de carro, depois do jantar? - ele murmurou, excitado com o aroma do perfume que ela usava.

- Seria ótimo. Se você... - Marlene se interrompeu, quando o mordomo entrou e parou ao lado de James.

- Desculpe-me, Sr. Potter, mas tem uma moça aí, querendo falar com o senhor.

- A esta hora da noite! - sua mãe reclamou.

- Quem é, Hamford? - James perguntou.

- Ela não quis dizer o nome. Só disse que precisa ver o senhor.

- Bem, é melhor mandá-la entrar. - O mordomo saiu e ele falou para a noiva: - Deve ser alguma eleitora.

A porta se abriu e uma mulher, usando um casaco preto deselegante, entrou. Seus cabelos despenteados estavam cobertos por um lenço estampado de azul e calçava sapatos sem saltos. Em uma das mãos, carregava uma bolsa desengonçada e na outra uma sacola já bem gasta, que pousou sobre o tapete.

Por um momento, as três pessoas que estavam na sala olharam fixamente para a desconhecida. Depois, James deu um passo à frente.

- A senhora quer falar comigo? - perguntou, com cortesia.

A mulher olhou-o e a luz suave de um abajur caiu sobre suas feições magras e angulosas. A cor acinzentada de seu rosto mostrava que isso era devido à falta de alimentação, e não a um tipo físico. Era difícil adivinhar sua idade, mas James percebeu que, com uma boa alimentação e alguns cuidados, ela poderia adquirir um ar bem mais jovem.

- James! - Seu nome saiu dos lábios dela, com um som claro que cortou o ar como se fosse um raio _laser_.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Acho que não... - A horrível suspeita que se infiltrou em sua mente fez com que se interrompesse. Continuou olhando fixamente para a moça, como se esperasse que a intensidade de seu olhar a fizesse sumir. Mas aquela criatura magra, de idade indeterminada, usando roupas pretas humildes, não desapareceu. O que mais o impressionou foram as mãos dela, calejadas e vermelhas de tanto trabalhar, com as unhas quebradas, movimentando os dedos de um modo convulsivo. Foi avista daqueles dedos que despertou nele o senso de responsabilidade.

- Lily! - ele murmurou. - Não... Não pode ser você, Lily!

Ouvindo-o dizer seu nome, a mulher soltou um soluço áspero e jogou-se em seus braços. Desajeitadamente, James começou a dar tapinhas nos ombros dela, olhando por sobre sua cabeça para Marlene e sua mãe, que o fixavam horrorizadas. Mas nada podia se comparar ao horror que ele mesmo sentia.

- É... minha... é Lily - disse alto. - Ela deve ter escapado... e veio diretamente para cá.

- Oh, meu pobre James! - A voz de sua mãe se ergueu. - O que é que nós vamos fazer?


	2. Capítulo 2

Por mais que vivesse, Lily nunca se esqueceria da primeira vez em que ficou sozinha com James, na casa dele.

Depois da pergunta horrorizada de sua mãe, James levou a moça para uma sala menor e mais íntima, que de certo modo restaurou sua confiança. Mas essa confiança diminuiu com rapidez, quando ele se afastou e lhe indicou uma cadeira, sentando-se a alguma distância.

- Devia ter me avisado de sua chegada - ele disse. - Foi... um choque ver você. - Fez uma pausa, como se não soubesse como continuar, depois falou: - Veio diretamente de Rovnia?

- Vim. Não o avisei, porque não tive tempo. Foi tudo tão rápido!

- Teve sorte em escapar. - Sua voz era sem expressão. - Poucas pessoas conseguiram.

- Muitos querem sair de lá. Você conhece meu povo, James. Sabe como eles odeiam aquele governo.

- Mas eles vivem com esse governo há oito anos!

- Oito anos de luta. Ainda há muita resistência.

- Eu li a esse respeito. Mas a gente nunca sabe se é verdade ou não.

- É tudo verdade! - ela disse com veemência. - Fiz parte da resistência. - Lily parou, imaginando por que estavam falando nisso, quando tinham tantos outros assuntos para discutir. Estava com James, seu marido, o homem que amava de todo o coração. Seus olhos examinaram o rosto dele, vendo como o tempo o tinha mudado. O rapaz que se despedira dela no aeroporto era um homem agora. O ar de desafio tinha sido substituído por um ar de comando e a voz macia era firme. Mas, basicamente, continuava o mesmo. No entanto, era óbvio que ele não achava o mesmo dela. James a olhava como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

- Quando saiu de Rovnia?

- Há três dias. Mas, mesmo depois que atravessei a fronteira, tive que ser cuidadosa. Fiquei escondida vinte e quatro horas, e depois me puseram em um trem.

- Quais são os seus planos?

- Meus planos? - Olhou para ele, sem entender. - Que planos eu devia ter? Vim encontrá-lo. Você é meu marido.

- Não sou mais. Você se divorciou de mim há seis anos.

- O quê? - Lily ficou em pé de um salto. - Não é verdade! Você está mentindo!

- Não estou, não. Há seis anos, o seu governo avisou que todos os rovnianos casados com estrangeiros tinham se divorciado.

- Você devia saber que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

- Como eu poderia saber? - Ela cambaleou e uma onda de piedade fez com que ele se aproximasse e a ajudasse a se sentar de novo, com delicadeza. - Não a culpo, Lily. Sei que não teve escolha...

- Eu não sabia de nada. Tudo que sabia é que você nunca respondia a minhas cartas... e eu nunca consegui entrar em contato com você, por mais que tentasse. Era como se estivesse morto. Ninguém me disse nada sobre o divórcio. Todo o tempo que estivemos separados, só vivi para o momento em que o veria... em que o encontraria de novo...

Lily explodiu em soluços e James começou a bater em seu ombro, desajeitadamente.

- Não chore. Agora você está a salvo, na Inglaterra. Sinto muito, se a recebi de um modo meio frio, mas foi um choque ver você, de novo.

Um choque. Se James não estivesse falando dela, Lily teria rido. Não só era uma estranha num país estranho, como também o homem que ela amava não a queria mais. E pior ainda, durante seis anos ele pensara que ela não o queria mais.

Cuidadosamente, examinou o rosto dele, tentando descobrir o que estava pensando. Mas James não demonstrou nada, e ela se sentiu como se olhasse para um estranho. No entanto, ele não era um estranho. Ainda era o homem com quem tinha se casado, o homem de quem usava a aliança.

- É claro que vai ficar aqui, até decidir o que quer fazer. Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa...

- Não quero nada de você! - ela explodiu. - Nada!

- Só está dizendo isso porque está aborrecida. Ainda me sinto responsável e quero tomar conta de você.

- Não quero que tome conta de mim - exclamou. - Quero amor.

- Acho que nenhum de nós pode falar de amor. Faz oito anos que não nos vemos, e mudamos muito nesse tempo.

- Eu não - Lily falou com amargura. - Sou a mesma. Você já se esqueceu do passado? Me ver de novo não faz você se lembrar do que sentiu por mim?

- Não, não faz - ele disse, virando-lhe as costas. - Há seis anos você se divorciou de mim e isso mudou meus sentimentos. Sinto muito, Lily, mas não existe motivo para eu esconder a verdade.

Lily tentou ficar indiferente às palavras dele, mas elas a atingiram de um modo doloroso e devastador.

- Está querendo dizer que não me ama mais?

- Estou dizendo que somos duas pessoas diferentes do rapaz e da garota que se casaram há oito anos. Nós não quisemos nos separar, mas isso aconteceu e... e agora não podemos fazer o tempo voltar atrás.

Por algum tempo ela ficou em silêncio, girando a aliança no dedo.

- É por que eu deixei de ser bonita que você não me ama mais?

- Meu Deus! - As palavras saíram forçadas. - Isso não tem nada a ver com a sua aparência!

- Tem sim. Agora sou uma estranha para você. Eu sei. - Lily ficou em pé de novo, e olhou-se no espelho que ficava em cima da lareira de mármore. - Quando olho para mim mesma, vejo o rosto de uma velha. Fiquei velha antes do tempo. - Caminhou para a porta. - Não precisa dizer mais nada. Vou embora.

- Para onde?

- Para Londres. Tenho medo de ir até a Embaixada de Rovnia, mas deve existir uma pensão...

- Que absurdo! Vai ficar aqui, até pensarmos em alguma coisa. Sei que não é o que você esperava, mas... mas vamos ser sensatos.

- Sensatos - ela repetiu. - Você repete demais essa palavra. Pois bem, James, qual é a coisa sensata que quer que eu faça?

- Agora, quero que vá para a cama. Está parecendo exausta.

- Não durmo desde que saí de Rovnia.

- Então eu... minha mãe vai lhe mostrar um quarto. Depois de uma boa noite de sono, tudo vai ficar diferente. Vamos adiar nossa conversa para amanhã.

- Muito sensato. - Lily falou com calma, e se James percebeu a ironia, não demonstrou.

- Vou mandar levar seu jantar para o quarto.

- Não estou com fome, obrigada.

- Pode ser que sinta vontade de comer alguma coisa, depois que tomar um banho e descansar um pouco.

Sem responder, Lily o acompanhou até o _hall. _Não conseguiu entrar na sala de estar de novo e ficou na soleira da porta, enquanto James falava com a mãe. Eles estavam muito longe, para ouvir o que diziam, mas Lily percebeu a ansiedade da mulher, quando ela se levantou e caminhou para a porta.

- Acho que James está certo, querendo que vá para a cama. Deve estar muito cansada, depois de viajar tanto.

Lily concordou com a cabeça e subiu a bonita escada, atrás da sogra. Mas a mulher que caminhava tão ereta na sua frente não era mais sua sogra, ela não era mais a esposa de James. Era uma estranha, numa casa estranha. Não era querida e sabia disso. Quanto mais cedo saísse dali, melhor seria.

* * *

O sol da manhã iluminou o quarto e, recostada nos travesseiros, Lily examinou o quarto. Um tapete verde-claro cobria o chão, ressaltando as cortinas floridas, que se destacavam alegremente contra as paredes cor de creme. Em cima de uma mesinha de pau-rosa, ao lado da cama, estava uma bandeja com os restos do jantar que James lhe mandara, na noite anterior.

James... Não conseguia pensar naquele homem sério da noite anterior como o mesmo homem com quem se casara. Nunca se esqueceu dele, durante os longos anos de sua separação, mas o passado deixou de existir, quando se viu frente a frente com a realidade.

Será que era porque esperava que ele continuasse o mesmo homem de quem tinha se despedido? Não, ela estava preparada para encontrá-lo mudado, mais velho e mais sério. O que não esperava é que o James de hoje fizesse o de oito anos atrás parecer um completo estranho.

De que modo frio James olhou para ela! O horror tinha sido disfarçado rapidamente, mas a incredulidade não. E a indiferença com que ele segurou seus ombros, sem nenhum sinal de amor!

Lily pulou da cama e examinou sua imagem no espelho da penteadeira, vendo um rosto magro, de olhos enormes. A pele não tinha cor e o cabelo estava tão opaco, que parecia acinzentado. Não podia culpar James por não tê-la reconhecido. Às vezes, ela mesma mal se reconhecia. Suspirando, começou a se vestir.

Estava saindo do banheiro, quando uma criada entrou, com o café da manhã.

- Bom dia, senhorita. - Colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha, ao lado da cama. - Dormiu bem?

- Dormi, sim. Obrigada. - Lily olhou para o café e os bolinhos. - Prefiro tomar o café lá embaixo.

- O Sr. Potter me pediu para trazê-lo aqui. Também disse que gostaria de vê-la na biblioteca, logo que puder descer.

- Vou agora. - Lily começou a andar, mas a garota fez um gesto com a cabeça.

- Não precisa ter pressa. Tome seu café primeiro. Vai lhe fazer bem.

Lily hesitou, mas reconhecendo que a moça tinha razão, sentou-se na beirada da cama e começou a se servir. Tudo estava delicioso, mas ela não conseguiu comer com apetite, pensando na conversa que ia ter com James. Gostaria que já estivesse tudo resolvido. Forçou-se a tomar outra xícara de café, depois caminhou até a penteadeira e, sem atenção, passou um pente pelos cabelos.

Só naquele ambiente elegante é que Lily percebeu como suas roupas estavam velhas e fora de moda. A saia preta de brim chegava quase até seus tornozelos, e a blusa fora lavada tantas vezes, que o bordado de cores brilhantes desbotara. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para melhorá-las e, depois de prender o cabelo num coque baixo, na nuca, foi para a biblioteca.

James se levantou, quando ela entrou.

- Dormiu bem? - ele perguntou, com polidez.

- Muito bem, obrigada. - Sentou-se, sem esperar pelo convite dele. - Acho que não temos muita coisa para discutir. Quando mais cedo eu for embora, melhor.

- A coisa não é tão simples assim. Já recebi um telefonema de uma pessoa da vila, indagando se você chegou bem.

- Como?

- Você perguntou a várias pessoas como podia chegar até aqui. Acontece que uma delas é a fofoqueira da vila... e tem uma memória de elefante. Ela se lembrou de que fui casado com uma garota estrangeira e...

- Adivinhou que eu era a sua esposa? - Lily interrompeu, com a respiração suspensa.

- Isso não. Mas, se fizermos qualquer coisa suspeita, ela pode muito bem somar dois mais dois. No momento, essa mulher acha que você veio até aqui para... para... - Parou, como se estivesse achando difícil dizer o que queria. Depois disse: - Não tenho vergonha de ter casado com você, Lily. Quero que acredite nisso.

- Se você diz...

- Digo, sim. - Pela primeira vez, havia emoção em sua voz. - Eu a amei muito e gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

- Obrigada. Fico contente, ouvindo isso.

Durante vários segundos eles se olharam fixamente, depois James piscou, como se estivesse tentando afastar o passado.

- Preciso lhe dizer mais uma coisa - ele continuou. - Estou concorrendo para o Parlamento e, se espalharem por aí que tenho uma esposa e uma noiva ao mesmo tempo, pode ser um desastre para mim.

- Por quê? Afinal, não sou mais sua esposa.

- Não tenho muita certeza disso. O nosso divórcio foi dado pelo seu governo e não significa que seja válido nesse país... principalmente porque nós nos casamos na Embaixada Inglesa.

- Tenho certeza que vai conseguir arranjar as coisas do modo mais conveniente para você, James.

Ele concordou, sem comentar a ironia dela.

- Não vai haver nenhum problema. Pretendo arrumar tudo, assim que a eleição terminar.

- Ainda não consegui entender por que a minha vinda pode prejudicá-lo. Meu pai foi aprisionado e assassinado, porque não concordava com o regime. E eu tive que sair às escondidas do país, pelo mesmo motivo.

- As pessoas inteligentes sabem disso, mas nem todas são inteligentes e bem informadas.

- Essa é a única razão que tem, para esconder minha identidade? Eu posso não falar muito bem a sua língua, mas não sou retardada. E ontem à noite percebi que não foi só por isso que ficou tão aborrecido com a minha chegada.

- Se estou escondendo alguma coisa - ele disse rapidamente -, é para não magoá-la.

- Estou acostumada a ser magoada. Pode falar.

- Você se lembra da moça que estava sentada no sofá, com a minha mãe? - ele falou, depois de uma pausa.

- Uma de cabelos castanhos? Pensei que fosse sua irmã.

- Não, minha irmã não tinha descido. A moça que você viu era... é minha noiva.

Lily engoliu em seco.

- Como pode estar noivo, se acabou de me dizer que não tem certeza se estamos divorciados?

- Já lhe disse, é só uma questão de legalizar a situação.

- Que pena que não fez isso há seis anos! Hoje eu não o estaria aborrecendo!

- Você não me aborrece. Já foi minha mulher e tenho o dever de cuidar de você.

- Prefiro ir embora. Estou acostumada a me defender. Minha mãe esteve doente muitos anos, depois que meu pai morreu, e as autoridades criaram muitas dificuldades para mim. Mesmo os amigos tinham medo de nos ajudar e tive que aprender a sobreviver sozinha.

- Por que não tentou escapar antes?

- Não podia deixar minha mãe lá, sozinha.

James corou.

- Desculpe. Eu devia saber. Mas agora que está aqui, gostaria que ficasse até...

- Até a eleição terminar?

- É. Todo mundo na vila já sabe que você está aqui e, se for embora, vão ficar imaginando por que partiu tão depressa.

- Diga-lhes que eu era uma nova criada e que não servi para o lugar. - Ele corou e ela olhou-o com dureza. - É isso que... que você quer que eu finja ser?

- Não, isso não. Quero que finja ser a babá de meus sobrinhos. Minha mãe sugeriu essa saída. Você pode ficar aqui, até eu lhe arrumar uma coisa mais apropriada.

- Vou ficar, mas é só porque não quero prejudicar sua carreira. Não desejo nada de você.

- Vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde. - Evitou os olhos dela. - Está sendo muito compreensiva, Lily.

- Não me agradeça. Quem está na minha situação não pode ficar escolhendo. E eu não posso escolher, mesmo na casa do meu próprio marido.

- Não diga isso!

Ignorando a angústia que havia na voz dele, pois a sua era muito maior, Lily fugiu dali.

Sozinha no _hall_, ela olhou em torno, depois empurrou a porta que estava na sua frente e entrou na sala em que estivera, na noite anterior. Ali havia a mesma elegância discreta do resto da casa. Vasos enormes de flores perfumavam o ar e as janelas francesas, abertas de par em par, davam para um terraço com piso em pedras. Ela caminhou para lá e só parou quando chegou ao fim da escada que levava ao jardim. Ele era exatamente como imaginava que um jardim inglês devia ser: bem-cuidado, cheio de flores e verde. Mais adiante, Lily viu um laguinho, rodeado de folhagens prateadas. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, diante de tanta beleza, mas ela se dominou. Não podia se entregar a sentimentalismos e autopiedade. Precisava pensar que tudo ia ser diferente do passado. Podia não ter o amor de James, mas pelo menos tinha sua liberdade.

O galho de uma árvore roçou em seu cabelo e ela levantou a cabeça, deslumbrando-se com a beleza das flores da cerejeira. Não conseguiu evitar uma exclamação de alegria e, puxando um ramo para baixo, encostou o rosto nas flores.

- Elas são maravilhosas, não são?

Lily virou-se e viu uma garota simpática, de cabelos castanhos, mais ou menos da sua idade.

- Você deve ser Lily. Eu sou Charlotte Potter, a irmã de James.

- James já me falou de você - Lily disse. - Acho que vou tomar conta dos seus filhos.

- É só para evitar falatórios - Charlotte explicou rapidamente. - Se bem que, por mim, eu diria logo a verdade.

- A verdade pode prejudicar James.

- Não concordo. Infelizmente, aqui ninguém liga para mim.

Charlotte não parecia aborrecida por isso e Lily teve a impressão de que ela não se perturbava por qualquer coisa.

- Acho que não podemos culpar James por não querer que nada diminua suas chances na eleição - Charlotte continuou -, mas também acho que é demais ele querer que você tome conta dos meus filhos.

- Eu vou tomar conta dos seus filhos - Lily disse com formalismo. - É o que James quer.

- Você sempre fazia o que ele queria? - Charlotte perguntou, depois riu, embaraçada. - Não precisa responder.

- Seu irmão e eu não ficamos juntos tanto tempo, para eu poder responder a essa pergunta.

- Eu me esqueci que, quando James veio embora, vocês estavam praticamente em lua-de-mel. A separação deve ter sido horrível.

- Os últimos oito anos de minha vida não foram mesmo muito agradáveis. Acho melhor a gente não falar neles.

- É bom colocar essas coisas para fora.

- Às vezes é mais seguro não falar nelas.

- Você quer dizer menos perigoso, não é? – Charlotte Potter olhou-a longamente. - Quando você sorriu para mim, agora há pouco, pude ver a garota com quem James se casou. Durante o primeiro ano, depois que voltou de Rovnia, ele só sabia falar no quanto você era linda.

- Isso acabou. Hoje eu sou feia. - Lily olhou para sua roupa deselegante e as mãos deformadas pelo trabalho. - É difícil, para mim, aceitar que não sou mais a esposa dele. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do divórcio.

Charlotte estava surpresa.

- Você deve ter sentido um choque, quando James lhe contou.

- Senti mesmo. Mas isso também já acabou e agora eu sou apenas a babá de seus filhos.

- Se eu estivesses no seu lugar acho que daria um bom pontapé em James.

- Se você estivesse no meu lugar, teria aprendido o quanto é importante esconder os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, Charlotte.

Em silêncio, elas continuaram a caminhar pelo jardim, em direção à casa.

- Sabe, você ainda é bonita - a moça inglesa falou de repente. - Só precisa engordar um pouco e comprar umas roupas decentes.

- Não me importo com essas coisas.

- Pois devia. Você é livre, agora, e não há nenhum razão para continuar andando por aí, como se tivesse fugido de um campo de concentração.

- Mas eu fugi.

- Mais uma razão para se esquecer disso. Somos mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho e vou arrumar alguma coisa decente para você usar.

- Não posso aceitar sua caridade.

- Não existe caridade entre cunhadas. E até James legalizar o divórcio, é isso que nós somos. Portanto, pode parar de discutir.

Sorrindo de leve, Lily encolheu os ombros, concordando.

- Você não tem uma casa sua? - Lily perguntou.

- Não. Eu moro aqui. Quando me casei, James ainda trabalhava no Ministério do Exterior e mamãe não podia ficar aqui sozinha. Remus e eu mudamos para cá, temporariamente, e acabamos ficando até hoje.

- Não gostaria de viver em sua própria casa, com seus filhos e seu marido?

- Já nem penso mais nisso. Além de ser bom não ter que cozinhar.

- É a sua mãe que cozinha?

Charlotte riu.

- Mamãe não sabe nem cozinhar um ovo. Nós temos uma cozinheira. Mas venha, Lily, vamos começar sua transformação.

E foi exatamente o que Charlotte fez. Com um bom xampu, devolveu ao cabelo opaco o tom ruivo e brilhante. Depois, cortou algumas mechas na frente, trançando o resto do cabelo em torno da cabeça de Lily.

- Você tem alguma coisa contra maquiagem? - Charlotte perguntou, e sem esperar resposta, começou a maquiar Lily.

Ela era muito habilidosa e quando Lily se olhou no espelho, mal conseguiu se reconhecer. O vestido de Charlotte disfarçava bem sua magreza, chamando a atenção para a curva suave de seus seios, ao mesmo tempo que escondia a base do pescoço, muito magra. A saia rodada encobria os quadris ossudos, realçando a cintura fina. Mas o rosto é que tinha mudado mais. Ficou quase com a mesma aparência de antigamente! E Lily percebeu que podia voltar a ser bonita de novo, se lhe dessem uma chance.

As maçãs salientes do rosto foram realçadas com um leve toque de blush, e as olheiras disfarçadas com base mais clara. Os olhos não foram pintados, mas o rímel passado nos cílios fazia com que eles brilhassem.

- Sua aparência vai melhorar mais ainda, depois que você engordar um pouco. Já está mil vezes melhor do que ontem à noite. James não vai reconhecê-la.

O prazer de Lily sumiu. Na companhia amigável de Charlotte, tinha se esquecido de sua verdadeira posição. Não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas e, chorando, fugiu para seu quarto, jogando-se na cama.

Como poderia viver com essa família e fingir que James, o dono da casa, era um estranho para ela? Como poderia esquecer aquelas poucas semanas de amor, que tinham gozado juntos?

Mas precisava esquecer, pois se não o fizesse, acabaria com a vida de James.

- Meu Deus, dê-me forças para ficar - ela murmurou, com as mãos juntas, num gesto implorante. - E depois, dê-me forças para eu ir embora daqui.

* * *

Olá gente! Ser babá na casa do próprio marido e saber que ele está noivo de outra e não a ama mais. Lily terá forças para ficar? Joana Patricia foi um choque para todos a aparição de Lily, James não esperava vê-la de novo, mas foi um choque maior para Lily ver que o homem que se casará com ela a oito anos não é mais o mesmo. É Ninha Souma, a vida não está sendo muito justa com Lily, mas agora ela tem uma aliada e em breve uma aliado. Obrigada Joana Patricia, Ninha Souma e IslaaRodrigues pelos comentários. Beijinhos :*


	3. Capítulo 3

Com o passar dos dias, os efeitos de uma boa alimentação e descanso começaram a aparecer em Lily. Não precisava mais de blush para colorir suas faces e seu corpo começou a readquirir os contornos arredondados de antigamente.

Depois das primeiras dificuldades, começou a se integrar no ambiente da casa. Ela e as crianças de Charlotte se deram bem desde o início. Sua preferida ficou sendo Emma, uma menininha de cinco anos de idade, com cachos ruivos e um rostinho solene, que fazia Lily se lembrar dela mesma, naquela idade. Matt, de três anos, era bem diferente. Vivo e muito inteligente, ele usava essas qualidades para conseguir o que queria, e era muito difícil de manejar. Mas Lily gostava do trabalho que Matt lhe dava, pois impedia que pensasse em seus próprios problemas e se entregasse à tristeza.

A família a tratava muito bem, e apesar dela querer fazer as refeições com as crianças, James não permitiu.

- Mas eu prefiro ficar com as crianças - ela protestou.

- E eu prefiro que você coma conosco.

No fim, chegaram a um acordo: Lily concordou em comer com eles, quando James estivesse ali. Quando ele estivesse fora, ela comeria com as crianças.

Lily gostava mais das refeições que fazia com as crianças. Na sala de jantar dos adultos, estava sempre consciente da polidez fria da Sra. Potter e dos esforços de James para fingir que eram amigos, tentando se esquecer que, um dia, tinham sido muito mais do que isso.

Charlotte e Remus eram sempre naturais e teriam prazer em levá-la com eles, quando iam ao cinema local ou visitar amigos. Mas Lily nunca aceitava, pois seria muito estranho eles saírem com sua suposta babá. Os dois acabaram concordando com ela e a deixaram em paz. Aos poucos, os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Até James, ocupado com sua campanha eleitoral, não insistia mais para ela jantar com a família, quando ele estava em casa. Eles só se encontravam no almoço de domingo, do qual as crianças também participavam.

O tempo passou e uma noite de verão, depois de pôr as crianças para dormir, Lily foi dar um passeio no jardim, respirando o ar fresco e perfumado com prazer. Sentou-se na beirada do laguinho, que era seu lugar favorito, e mergulhou os dedos na água. Inclinou-se para a frente e seu rosto se refletiu na superfície lisa.

- Não a reconheci, quando a vi chegar - James disse atrás dela.

Assustada, ela se virou e o viu caminhando em sua direção.

- Você está diferente - ele continuou, percorrendo com os olhos o corpo envolto em um vestido de linho cor-de-creme, as pernas bronzeadas e usando sandálias vermelhas.

- Mudei tanto assim?

- Mudou. Está diferente da garota que encontrei em Rovnia e da mulher que chegou aqui.

- Você também mudou.

James não respondeu e ela olhou de novo para o lago, vendo seu reflexo na água límpida: uma figura alta e esbelta. De repente, Lily estremeceu e se afastou dele.

- Preciso ir ver as crianças. Elas ficam inquietas, com esse calor.

- Não precisa levar seu trabalho tão a sério. Você é uma babá só para os estranhos. Para a família você ainda é...

Ele parou, embaraçado. Lily não tinha nenhuma vontade de ajudá-lo, e ficou olhando fixamente para ele, que estava cada vez mais sem graça.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer - James continuou.

Lily concordou.

- Mas não estou interessada no modo como sua família me considera.

- Só no modo como eu a considero?

- É. Mas não estou zangada com você por causa disso. Eu entendo que a minha chegada tornou as coisas muito difíceis para você. Se eu soubesse disso, teria continuado em Rovnia. Infelizmente, não posso voltar para lá.

- Quer dizer que você voltaria, se pudesse? Pensei que odiasse seu governo.

- E odeio. Mas, pelo menos, em Rovnia eu estaria com o meu povo. Aqui, sou uma estranha.

- Você logo vai fazer amigos. É jovem e bonita e vai se casar de novo.

Lily deu um passo para trás, abruptamente.

- O meu futuro não é da sua conta.

- É, sim.

- Você imagina isso porque está com a consciência pesada.

- Pode ser. - Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. - Eu encontrei a Sra. Skeeter... a mulher que toma conta do correio... e ela me perguntou pela nova babá de Charlotte. Queria saber se você era amiga da minha esposa.

- O que as pessoas da vila acham que aconteceu com a sua esposa?

- Eles sabem que ela se divorciou de mim.

- Então, você não precisa se preocupar.

- Você faz as coisas parecerem tão simples! E não acredita que eu tenha consciência.

- Consciência? O que aconteceu com ela, quando eu estava em Rovnia?

- Maldição! Eu tentei tirar você de lá, mas foi impossível. Não pode imaginar o que eu passei - ele continuou. - Sei que é duro para você, mas se pudesse enxergar as coisas do meu ponto de vista... Nós dois amadurecemos, nesses oito anos. Vimos coisas diferentes, vivemos vidas diferentes e nos afastamos um do outro. Quando a sua embaixada notificou que você tinha se divorciado de mim, decidi esquecê-la. Disse para mim mesmo que era inútil pensar no passado, quando havia tanta coisa para ser feita no futuro. Eu me obriguei a deixar de lado o amor e...

- Como pode dizer isso, quando está noivo de outra mulher? - ela exclamou. - Ou está me dizendo que não a ama também?

- O que sinto por Marlene é diferente do que senti por você. Ela entende de política e vai ser uma ótima esposa para mim.

- Mas você a ama? Você a quer?

James ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que Lily desistiu de ouvir sua resposta. De repente, ele disse:

- Marlene e eu temos muita coisa em comum. Ela não é uma mulher exigente e tem muitos interesses próprios.

- Se esse é o tipo de casamento que vai fazê-lo feliz - Lily disse com amargura -, você fez uma tolice, casando-se comigo. Foi bom você ter deixado de me amar, James. Vejo, agora, que nunca seríamos felizes juntos.

- Se tivesse vindo para a Inglaterra comigo, tudo seria diferente. Mas uma pessoa não pode viver de lembranças, e quando a gente tenta reconstruir a vida, automaticamente toma um caminho diferente do primeiro. Mesmo que a gente não queira, isso acontece. Sei que é duro para você, Lily, mas precisamos tirar o melhor partido da situação.

- Esses sentimentos são muito ingleses para mim. Não consigo tirar o melhor partido de uma situação que odeio. Não quero continuar aqui, James. Quero ir embora da sua casa... quero construir outra vida para mim, num lugar onde não precise mais ver você.

- Logo que for seguro para você ir embora, eu...

- Seguro para mim! - ela o interrompeu. - Não está querendo dizer seguro para você? Só está pensando em uma pessoa, James. Você mesmo!

Uma onda de sangue invadiu o rosto dele, fazendo com que parecesse mais novo.

- Estou pensando nas pessoas que querem me eleger para o Parlamento. Se não fosse por eles, eu nunca teria lhe pedido para ficar. Mas já que você não suporta ficar aqui, vou levá-la para Londres e deixá-la em um hotel. Como já lhe disse, você ainda é de minha responsabilidade, esteja onde estiver.

- Você está tornando a minha ida impossível. Se eu sair daqui e você perder a eleição, vou me sentir culpada.

- Você não podia saber o que estava acontecendo, quando veio para cá. Mas se Sirius Black descobrir quem é você, vai usar isso para me prejudicar.

- Por quê? Eu odeio a ditadura de Rovnia. Por que você não pode lhes dizer isso?

- E o meu noivado com Marlene? O que você acha que os jornais vão dizer? Um homem com uma esposa e uma noiva! Isso ia me deixar muito bem mesmo, perante meu eleitorado!

- Talvez, se você conversasse com o Sr. Black e explicasse a situação...

- Ele faria qualquer coisa para sujar o meu nome.

- Ele é tão maldoso assim?

- Isso não tem nada a ver com maldade. Estamos disputando uma eleição e ele vai usar tudo que puder para me derrotar.

- Você faria a mesma coisa?

- Não. Mas eu não sou tão fanático por política quanto Black é.

- Então, por que quer tanto vencer?

- Porque dei a minha palavra.

Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas e ela se lembrou de outra vez, em que ele dera sua palavra: quando os dois ficaram lado a lado na Embaixada da Inglaterra e trocaram os votos de casamento.

- Gostaria que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes - James disse, com voz rouca. - Nunca quis feri-la, Lily. Por favor, acredite nisso.

Lily correu para a casa, sem conseguir responder. Daí em diante, tomou muito cuidado para não encontrar James de novo. Não havia mais nada que pudessem dizer um ao outro. Precisava se esquecer do homem com quem se casara e encará-lo como a um estranho.

Agora, todos na vila a aceitavam como babá dos filhos da Sra. Lupin. Até mesmo a Sra. Skeeter, a fofoqueira que tinha obrigado Lily a ficar ali, a aceitava e dizia que, se ela quisesse arrumar um emprego mais bem pago, poderia ajudá-la. Mas a moça sabia que, se saísse da casa de James, não ficaria mais em contato com as pessoas dali.

Uma tarde, Lily deixou as crianças com Charlotte e aproveitou para ficar sozinha. Era a primeira vez que o sol brilhava, depois de quase uma semana de mau tempo, e ela resolveu fazer um pouco de exercício. Automaticamente, dirigiu-se para os bosques, como se seu ar sombrio combinasse com seus pensamentos.

De agora em diante, ia pensar de um modo mais positivo. O fato de seu inglês ter melhorado aumentou muito sua autoconfiança. A tímida refugiada rovniana tinha desaparecido, para dar lugar a uma mulher esbelta e encantadora, que não despertava piedade em mais ninguém.

Virou-se e já ia voltando, quando viu um homem caminhando em sua direção. Seu cabelo preto brilhava ao sol e seus olhos muito azuis se destacavam no rosto magro.

- Que dia lindo, não? - ele disse com gentileza.

Lily o cumprimentou sorrindo e já estava indo embora, quando ele a deteve.

- Você não é desta região, não é mesmo? Está passando as férias aqui?

- Eu moro em Park Gates. Sou a babá da Sra. Lupin.

- Ah, sei. Já ouvi falar de você. Eu sou Sirius Black.

- Meu nome é Lily Evans. - Começou a andar e ele a acompanhou. - Você é que é o oponente de James Potter, na eleição, não é?

- Sou, sim. Então, já ouviu falar em mim?

- Na verdade, desde que cheguei, só ouço falar nessa eleição.

- Não duvido. E quem você acha que vai vencer?

Lily pensou um pouco, antes de responder.

- Acho que vai ser um páreo duro.

- Vai mesmo. Mas acho que as eleições aqui são bem calmas, comparadas com as do seu país.

- No meu país não existem mais eleições - ela disse com amargura. - Mas, um dia, ainda vamos ser livres.

- Tenho certeza que vão. - Seu tom de voz era compreensivo. - Como conseguiu escapar? Potter ajudou?

- Eu me arrumei sozinha - ela respondeu, de modo evasivo.

- E por que resolveu vir para a Inglaterra?

- Porque na Inglaterra as pessoas não fazem perguntas.

- Mereci essa resposta - Sirius respondeu sorrindo. - Mas não é só curiosidade. Estou mesmo interessado. Por favor, desculpe-me.

- Está desculpado - disse, com seriedade. - Mas agora, com licença, que preciso voltar para casa.

Lily continuou a caminhar, pensativa. No futuro, não iria mais passear nos bosques. Era o único jeito de não se encontrar com Sirius Black.

No entanto, alguns dias mais tarde, Lily e as crianças estavam olhando a vitrine de uma confeitaria, discutindo as qualidades dos diversos tipos de balas, quando ouviram a voz dele, atrás delas.

- Se fosse vocês, eu compraria as balas _toffee _- ele aconselhou: - Duram mais.

Lily não pôde deixar de rir.

- Ouviram isso, crianças? É melhor fazer como o Sr. Black diz.

- Eu quero balas _toffee _e balas de goma - Emma disse.

- Não temos dinheiro para comprar as duas.

- Mas eu quero, eu quero as duas! - Matt gritou.

Sirius interveio rapidamente:

- Tenho uma idéia muito melhor. Por que vocês não compram balas _toffee _e depois vão comigo tomar um sorvete?

Matt parou de chorar na hora.

- Agora - exigiu.

- Agora - Sirius concordou e olhou para Lily. - Vamos?

- Como eu posso recusar, sem causar uma verdadeira revolução? - Compraram as balas e depois foram para a sorveteria, onde se sentaram a uma mesinha, saboreando os sorvetes.

- Você entende mesmo de crianças - Lily comentou.

- Claro! Eu tenho um irmão mais novo e tenho uma prima com uma filha pequena!

- E vocês vivem todos juntos?

- Não, eu morro com minha prima Andromeda, o marido dela Ted e a pequena Tonks, o resto da família está em Londres.

- Você é casado?

- Não tive folga para isso. A política ocupa todo o meu tempo.

- Sua família deve ter muito orgulho de você.

- Eu não diria isso... sou a ovelha negra da família, mas se eu vencer esta eleição, quem sabe... a verdade é que pouco me importa.

- Lily! - Matt gritou, de repente. - Quero outro sorvete.

- Um é o suficiente, querido. Além disso, prometi a sua mãe comprar uns selos.

Sirius Black foi com eles até o correio e lá Emma falou que ficaria com ele, enquanto Lily entrava, para comprar os selos.

- Você não se importa? - Lily perguntou-lhe.

- Ser visto com crianças faz bem para a minha imagem pública. - Sorriu e despenteou o cabelo de Emma, enquanto Matt e Lily desapareciam no interior do edifício. Depois, disse para a garotinha: - Você é uma senhorita estragada por mimos, mas é tão bonita, que faz a gente se esquecer disso.

- Eu não sou estragada por mimos. Lily disse que sou muito boazinha. Ela nunca fica zangada comigo.

- Puxa, que bom, hein?

- Mas às vezes ela chora - Emma declarou. - Não é porque nós somos levados. Acho que a Lily sente saudade da mãe dela.

- Então, vocês devem ser muito bonzinhos para ela.

- Nós somos, mas não adianta. Ela chora assim mesmo.

Sirius estava a ponto de fazer um comentário, quando Lily voltou, com Matt carregando um envelope de selos, que Emma imediatamente tentou tomar dele. Mais uma vez Sirius interveio, embora desta vez levasse alguns minutos para restaurar a paz.

- Eu me sinto culpada, por estarmos nos impondo a você - Lily disse.

- Não se preocupe. Já lhe disse: é bom para minha imagem pública. Pergunte a James e vai ver como ele concorda comigo.

- Eu não converso com o Sr. Potter sobre a eleição.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não comentou nada. Logo eles se despediram.

- Espero que aceitem tomar sorvete comigo, qualquer dia destes, de novo - Sirius falou.

- Vai nos deixar mal acostumados - Lily protestou.

Rapidamente, ela levou as duas crianças embora. Não viu a expressão confusa de Sirius, que os observou até eles desaparecerem no caminho que levava à magnífica casa de James Potter.

* * *

Eis a aparição da ovelha negra, ai Sirius *-* Oi gente, tenho que sair correndo, por isso não vou responder os comentários um por um, mas saibam que eu adorei vocês tomando as dores da Lily, muito obrigada pelos comentários Ninha Souma, IslaaRogrigues, Joana Patricia e Dafny. Beijos :*


	4. Capítulo 4

Desde a noite de sua chegada, Lily só tinha visto de longe a noiva de James. Ela gostaria de saber se a moça estava fazendo isso por vontade própria, ou porque James pedira. Lily sabia que eles estavam sempre juntos, pois a noiva o estava ajudando em sua campanha. Mas Marlene nunca jantava com eles e seu nome raramente era mencionado.

Por isso, Lily ficou surpresa quando entrou na sala de estar uma tarde e encontrou Marlene sentada em uma poltrona, perto da janela.

- Des... desculpe - Lily gaguejou e fez menção de se retirar. - Eu não a vi.

- Não precisa ir embora - a outra respondeu. - Estou esperando por James, mas ele ainda vai demorar um pouco. Não quer se sentar e conversar comigo?

- Acho que não temos nada para dizer uma à outra.

- Não sei por quê. Mesmo que não possamos ser amigas, podemos não ser inimigas.

Lily estava confusa. Como os ingleses eram estranhos! Como encaravam as coisas de modo prático e frio!

- É difícil, para mim, ser amigável com você - respondeu. Estava tão nervosa, que mal conseguia falar inglês. - Está noiva de James e eu... eu estou casada com ele.

- Do modo como você diz, parece horrível!

- De que outro modo posso falar? O que eu disse é a pura verdade.

- Eu sei, mas não é bem assim. Você e James estão divorciados, e... e vocês eram tão jovens, quando se casaram!

- Mas nós nos casamos - Lily declarou asperamente - e nos amávamos realmente.

- Tenho certeza que sim - Marlene disse com delicadeza. - E sei que você está numa posição desagradável. Mas é ruim para mim também. Você sabe disso, não é?

- Eu acho que você não tem coração.

- Não tenho coração?

- Se você amasse mesmo James, não conseguiria ser delicada comigo. Você me odiaria.

- Mas não tenho motivos para odiá-la.

Aquela resposta calma foi muito pior para o amor-próprio de Lily do que uma resposta zangada seria. Marlene estava certa em se sentir segura. Afinal, ela conhecia o James de agora; e o James de agora não poderia nunca amar uma mulher como Lily.

- Não quero ser grosseira - Marlene continuou -, mas acho que é tolice nós não encararmos os fatos como eles realmente são.

- Tem razão - Lily disse com dificuldade. - Você não tem motivos para ter ciúmes de mim. Mas mesmo assim, acho que se estivesse apaixonada por meu... por James, sentiria ciúmes.

- Eu amo James - Marlene disse com frieza - e entendo por que ele não a mandou embora. Se houvesse um escândalo agora, seria o fim de sua carreira.

Parou de falar, pois James estava chegando.

- Desculpe o atraso, Marlene - ele começou, mas parou abruptamente, quando viu Lily. Corou um pouco. - Oi, Lily. Não sabia que você estava aqui.

- Já estou de saída.

- Não precisa sair por nossa causa. Marlene e eu já vamos embora.

Lily encolheu os ombros e foi até uma mesinha, onde pegou uma revista e fingiu estar interessada na leitura. Ouviu-os se despedindo, mas não levantou a cabeça até eles saírem. Depois, não conseguiu evitar de ir até a janela, observar os dois caminhando para a saída. Como eles eram frios um com o outro, pensou. Será que se cumprimentavam sempre com um casual "Desculpe o meu atraso"? Os casais ingleses não deviam ser todos assim. Então, Lily se lembrou de como James era apaixonado quando estavam juntos. Ele não podia ter mudado tanto! Devia haver um motivo para essa sua atitude.

Como se tivesse percebido que Lily os observava, Marlene de repente segurou o braço de James e se encostou nele. À vista dos dois juntinhos, Lily sentiu um ciúme tão grande, que foi quase como um dor física. Para fugir dessa visão, ela se virou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Como estava errada, achando que tinha superado seu amor por ele! Agora, amava-o mais do que nunca.

Sabendo que se ficasse sozinha acabaria chorando, ela correu para o quarto das crianças. Charlotte acabara de dar banho nelas e estava sentada no tapete, pronta para ler uma história.

- Também veio ouvir Peter Pan? - Charlotte perguntou sorrindo.

- Sempre gostei dessa história. Eu a sei de cor.

- Esses monstrinhos também, mas insistem que eu a leia para eles.

- As crianças gostam da segurança que a repetição lhes dá.

- Os adultos também - Charlotte comentou. Depois, percebendo a expressão triste de Lily, continuou: - Você está com cara de quem precisa de um pouco de animação.

- É por isso que vim ouvir a história de Peter Pan.

Nesse momento bateram na porta. Era uma criada, que tinha ido avisar que estavam chamando Lily ao telefone.

- Tem certeza que é para mim? - Lily perguntou admirada. - Não conheço ninguém por aqui!

- É um homem, mas ele não deu o nome.

Confusa, Lily desceu as escadas. Será que era alguém da Embaixada de Rovnia, tentando obrigá-la a voltar para lá? Mas seus pais estavam mortos e não havia mais nada que os opressores pudessem fazer para obrigá-la a voltar. Mesmo sabendo disso, suas mãos estavam úmidas de nervoso, quando ela levantou o fone do gancho.

- Alô.

- Alô, Lily – Sirius Black respondeu. - Estava começando a pensar que você não ia atender.

- Eu estava com as crianças.

- O que acha de sair comigo para jantar? Sei que estou lhe avisando em cima da hora, mas só soube que estava livre esta noite, agora. Posso pegá-la dentro de uma hora.

- Uma hora? - ela repetiu, sem saber o que responder.

- É. Podemos ir até o Dragão Alegre. A comida é boa e é permitido dançar. Você sabe dançar, não é?

Lily hesitou. Será que era certo ela sair com outro homem, quando ainda era esposa de James? Mas, num ímpeto, respondeu que sim. Combinaram a hora e se despediram.

- Acha que está certo? - Charlotte perguntou, quando ficou sabendo. - Afinal, Sirius é o rival político de James.

- Mas isso não os torna inimigos.

- É claro que não. Quando crianças, eles costumavam brincar juntos. Mas essa eleição não é brincadeira e... bem, James pode não gostar.

- James tem feito muitas coisas que eu também não gosto - Lily replicou e percebeu, pela expressão de Charlotte, que a conversa tinha acabado.

Enquanto se trocava, Lily pensou melhor e se soubesse onde encontrar Sirius, teria lhe telefonado para dizer que mudara de idéia.

Nervosa, desceu a escada e foi para o _hall, _ansiosa para ver Sirius chegar. Desse modo, podia impedi-lo de apertar a campainha e, com um pouco de sorte, evitar que a família visse com quem estava saindo.

Mas afinal de contas, que importância tinha se James ficasse sabendo? Ele não se importava com o fato dela não gostar que ele saísse com Marlene. Mas Lily sabia que as duas coisas não eram iguais e já estava com dor de consciência, quando o carro escuro parou no caminho de cascalho, do lado de fora da casa. Desceu a escada, para cumprimentar o rapaz.

Sirius tinha uma aparência estranha, com um terno escuro e o cabelo penteado para trás, e Lily se sentiu um pouco embaraçada. Este homem era um desconhecido. Tomar um sorvete com ele, acompanhada das crianças, era uma coisa, mas passar a noite em sua companhia podia até ser perigoso. Mas afinal, tudo estava saindo diferente do que ela esperava. Suspirou e acomodou-se melhor no carro.

- Desculpe o convite em cima da hora - ele disse, lançando-lhe um rápido olhar. - Estou muito contente, por você ter vindo.

- Eu não tenho uma agenda cheia de compromissos.

- Tenho certeza que poderia ter, se quisesse. Você é uma moça linda.

Lily não pôde deixar de ficar contente com o cumprimento dele.

- Melhorei muito, nos últimos meses.

- Não se pode melhorar o que é perfeito.

- Todas as mulheres melhoram com roupas bonitas e a maquiagem certa.

- Está me dizendo que não tinha isso em Rovnia?

- Há muitas coisas que não temos, em Rovnia. Mas o que mais nos faz falta é a liberdade.

- É por isso que tantos rovnianos têm fugido de lá. Existe uma legião de vocês em Londres, sabia?

- Não, não sabia. Mas acho que... que não gostaria de entrar em contato com eles.

- Por que não?

Lily ficou em silêncio, arrependida do que tinha dito. Era bem provável que alguns de seus compatriotas soubessem que era filha do professor Evans e se lembrassem de que fora casada com um diplomata inglês. Daí, era fácil lembrar o nome dele, principalmente se isso fosse parar nos jornais. Mas ela não teve coragem de dizer isso para Sirius e procurou um modo de acabar com sua curiosidade.

- Não é bom para um refugiado ficar junto com outros refugiados. Se a gente não se desliga completamente do passado, não consegue construir uma nova vida.

- Isso acontece mesmo que você tenha odiado a vida em seu país?

- Eu não odeio o meu país - ela disse com dignidade. - Só os governantes atuais.

- É claro. Eu disse uma tolice. Desculpe-me.

- Não foi nada.

Sirius diminuiu a velocidade, quando chegaram a um trevo, e tomou a estrada que levava a Londres. Logo avistaram o Dragão Alegre. Era um restaurante de construção moderna e, apesar de ainda ser cedo, já havia muitos carros estacionados do lado de fora.

Lily esperava encontrar um lugar de decoração berrante com música alta e ficou surpresa com a decoração sóbria e elegante, e as pessoas bem vestidas que avistou, quando entraram no restaurante.

- Que tal tomarmos um aperitivo no bar, antes de jantarmos? - Sirius sugeriu.

- Eu não aguento muita bebida. Com um copo de _vassi, _já fico alta - ela se desculpou.

Eles foram conduzidos a uma mesa isolada o suficiente para que pudessem conversar à vontade, sem ter que gritar, mas de onde podiam observar os pares que dançavam. Assustada com a enorme variedade de pratos, Lily pediu a Sirius para escolher um prato, o que ele fez, depois de lhe perguntar se gostava de peixe.

- Mas você é que vai escolher a sobremesa – Sirius disse, quando o garçom se afastou com seu pedido.

- Se eu já não estiver satisfeita, vou escolher alguma coisa com creme.

- Está falando exatamente como a Emma.

- Às vezes, eu me sinto mesmo uma criança - admitiu -, mas outras vezes...

- Não! - Ele se inclinou e segurou a mão dela. Era a segunda vez que ele fazia isso naquela noite, e Lily se sentiu estranhamente reconfortada.

- Não, o quê? - perguntou.

- Não fique com essa expressão triste. Dá sempre para saber quando você está pensando no passado. E agora, só deve pensar no futuro.

- O futuro pode ser muito triste também.

- O seu não vai ser. É bem jovem e pode fazer o que quiser.

- Nem sempre isso é possível. - Olhou-o com curiosidade. – E você? Que vai fazer, se perder a eleição?

- Não vou perder.

Lily ficou abismada com a segurança dele.

- James também é um homem muito inteligente. Ele pode derrotá-lo.

- Duvido muito. - Examinou-a com atenção. - Você sempre o chama pelo nome de batismo?

- Claro que não. Por que está perguntando? - Estava assustada.

- Porque você falou o nome dele com tanta naturalidade, que fiquei imaginando...

- Pois não precisa imaginar nada - ela o interrompeu. - As crianças falam dele com frequência e estou acostumada a ouvir seu nome.

Lily ficou aliviada, quando viu o garçom se aproximando com o primeiro prato, e mudou de assunto com determinação. Mas, quando estavam comendo o suculento filé que Sirius pedira, ele se referiu a James de novo, com tanta naturalidade, que ela não teve motivos para suspeitar de nada.

- Mesmo quando éramos crianças, estávamos sempre em lados contrários - contou Sirius. - E eu sempre soube que seria assim, quando nos tornássemos adultos: eu lutando pelos pobres e oprimidos, ele pelos grandes negócios.

- Ele também luta pelos pobres. Ele se preocupa com os fazendeiros e os trabalhadores rurais, tanto quanto você.

- Você fala como se James estivesse fazendo discursos para você.

- Ele é um homem muito ocupado, para se preocupar com a babá da irmã.

- Deus, ele deve ser mesmo muito esnobe.

- Acho que estou lhe dando a impressão errada. O que quis dizer é que... é que, para ele, sou apenas mais uma pessoa na casa.

- Como um capacho.

- Por que tem tanta antipatia por ele?

- E por que você o defende? Já o conhecia, antes de vir para cá?

- Que pergunta tola! Como poderia?

- Não sei. Foi algo que Emma me disse.

- Emma? Esteve tentando conseguir informações de uma criança? - Lily estava tão zangada, que não conseguiu deixar de levantar a voz, e Sirius olhou-a surpreso.

- Claro que não. Mas, quando eu estava esperando por você, do lado de fora do correio, ela disse uma coisa que me deu a impressão de que vocês já se conheciam, antes. E ele morou em Rovnia, durante algum tempo.

- Isso foi há muitos anos. - Lily percebeu que seus lábio tremiam e apertou-os com força.

- Não foi há tanto tempo assim. Oito ou nove anos.

- Eu era uma menina nessa época. Tinha dezoito anos.

- Tão pouco? Você é tão séria, que estou sempre pensando que é mais velha.

- Isso não é um elogio.

- É, sim - Sirius falou rapidamente, depois fez uma pausa como se estivesse procurando a palavra certa. Afinal, continuou: - Você é serena. Não consigo imaginá-la como uma adolescente turbulenta.

- Nunca fui turbulenta - ela admitiu. - Cresci numa casa de gente muito séria.

- Então, já é tempo de parar de ser tão séria. Está num país novo e precisa aprender a ser mais alegre. - Empurrou a cadeira para trás. - E vamos começar agora.

- Aqui? - Lily perguntou, assustada.

- Dançando um pouco.

- Já me esqueci de como se dança. Faz tanto tempo que dancei pela última vez!

- Eu a ensinarei.

Confiante, por causa do vinho a que não estava acostumada, ela se sentiu de repente despreocupada e abandonou-se à música, nos braços de Sirius. Ele dançava muito bem e logo seus passos se tornaram mais complicados.

- Você está se saindo muito bem - ele disse.

- É por sua causa. - Inclinou a cabeça e riu. Mas o riso morreu em sua garganta, quando ela avistou James e Marlene sentados em uma mesa próxima.

A garota cumprimentou-a com uma leve inclinação de cabeça, mas James a olhou friamente.

- O que foi? - Sirius perguntou.

- James está aqui. Com Marlene.

- E daí? Não há lei nenhuma que nos impeça de vir até aqui. - Apesar do seu tom despreocupado, Sirius também parecia estar mais pálido. Mas isso podia ser apenas um efeito de luz.

De mútuo acordo, voltaram para seu lugar. Os garçons já tinham tirado a mesa e Sirius pediu para trazerem o carrinho de sobremesas. Com medo de que Sirius se referisse a James, Lily disse a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Conhece Marlene McKinnon, também?

- Conheço, sim. Costumávamos brincar juntos, quando crianças. Já ouviu falar do Lord McKinnon?

- Já - respondeu, confusa -, mas o que isso tem a ver com...

- Bem, Marlene era a pequena Lady McKinnon. Às vezes conseguia escapar de sua governanta e ia até a minha casa.

- Vocês não são mais amigos?

- Não. Faz muitos anos que não nos vemos mais. Eu fui para universidade, e ela foi para uma dessas escolas só para meninas. - Sirius amarrotou o guardanapo. - Quando eles vão se casar?

- Não sei. Sirius... gostaria de ir para casa... Estou com dor de cabeça.

- Não tem que ir embora por causa daqueles dois - ele disse com aspereza.

- Não é por causa deles. Minha dor de cabeça é real.

Na mesma hora Sirius pediu a conta. Depois, segurando o braço dela de leve, levou-a para a saída. No caminho, passaram pela mesa de James, que fez um movimento para se levantar. Lily ficou surpresa e assustada com o olhar de profunda antipatia que Marlene lhe lançou.

- Marlene não gostou de nos ver juntos - murmurou, quando já , estavam no carro.

- Pode ser que não ache certo uma babá frequentar os mesmos lugares que ela.

- Acho que não é isso, não.

- Talvez ela esteja com ciúmes de James, por sua causa.

- Não diga isso. - Lily virou-se com violência para ele.

- Por que não? Você é bonita e James é um homem...

- Que está noivo de Marlene.

- Tem razão. Você sempre tem. Esqueça o que eu disse.

Lily concordou, mas continuou tensa, até que ele parou o carro em frente à casa de James. Sirius ignorou seu comentário de que não precisava sair do carro, desceu e abriu a porta para ela. Depois, acompanhou-a até a porta da frente.

- Quer sair comigo de novo, Lily?

- Só se você não falar sobre...

- James? - ele terminou. – Dou-lhe minha palavra de honra que não vou falar.

- Então, podemos nos encontrar de novo.

Lily entrou rapidamente e ficou parada no _hall, _esperando Sirius ir embora. Depois, foi para o jardim. Estava muito tensa para dormir e se dirigiu para seu lugar favorito, o laguinho. A lua se refletia na superfície da água e iluminava os lírios brancos, tornando-os cor de prata. Como aquele lugar era lindo! E tão cheio de paz! Se pelo menos sua vida continuasse a mesma! Por muito tempo, ela ficou parada ao lado da água, pensativa. Depois voltou para casa lentamente, imaginando que nunca conseguiria ter paz, se não saísse daquela casa.

Só quando entrou no _hall _é que viu a luz brilhando por baixo da porta da biblioteca, e percebeu que James já voltara. Com o coração batendo forte e tentando pisar de leve, correu para a escada. Mas, quando estava no primeiro degrau, a porta da biblioteca se abriu e ele a chamou.

Vagarosamente, Lily se virou. James estava na soleira da porta, com o ar bem-arrumado de sempre. No entanto, quando ele deu um passo para a frente, ela percebeu que seus cabelos estavam despenteados, como se tivesse passado os dedos por entre eles várias vezes. Parecia perturbado. Os músculos ao lado da boca estavam tensos, dando-lhe um ar mais agressivo.

- Entre aqui, por favor. Preciso falar com você.

Nervosa, Lily passou por ele e entrou na biblioteca. James fechou a porta e se aproximou dela, examinando-a em silêncio por um tempo tão longo que pareceu a ela interminável. Mas a moça aguentou firme e retribuiu seu olhar, decidida a não falar em primeiro lugar.

- Há quanto tempo você conhece Sirius Black? - ele perguntou, finalmente.

- Há uns quinze dias.

- Saiu com ele antes?

- Já me encontrei com Sirius algumas vezes, quando eu estava com as crianças, mas hoje foi a primeira vez que saí com ele sozinha.

- Você se esqueceu de quem ele é?

- Não.

- Então, por que diabos saiu com ele? Sabe muito bem que ele é o meu concorrente.

Sua raiva era tanta que por um momento Lily se sentiu feliz. Mas logo se lembrou que ele estava zangado porque Sirius era se inimigo político, o que não tinha nada a ver com seus sentimentos por ela.

- E por que eu não deveria sair com ele? Estou vivendo aqui como babá da sua irmã e você não tem nada a ver com o que eu faço no meu tempo livre.

- Você já foi minha esposa - ele disse de modo breve. - Legalmente, ainda é. Se isso não significa nada para você, então...

- Para mim? - Lily exclamou, surpresa e zangada. - Eu vim para a Inglaterra atrás de você. Você é que não me quis e me mandou embora.

- Eu não a mandei embora.

- Não está sendo honesto. Se não fosse pela sua sagrada eleição, teria me mandado embora, imediatamente. Mas, em vez disso, você me implorou para ficar. Nunca parou para pensar em como eu me sentia. Tudo que lhe importava era sua preciosa carreira.

- Nunca pensei que ficar na minha casa fosse tão duro para você, Lily - ele disse baixinho.

- Então você é um tolo.

Desesperada, Lily correu para a porta, sabendo que se ficasse ali mais um minuto ia dizer coisas de que se arrependeria mais tarde. Mas quando seus dedos tocaram a maçaneta, James a segurou pelos ombros, fazendo com que se voltasse de frente para ele.

- Não pode sair assim. Eu não quis magoá-la. Nunca quis. Mas nenhum de nós tem culpa do que aconteceu.

- Eu não o culpo pelo passado. - As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Lily. - Só pelo modo como você está se comportando, agora. Eu realmente quero sair da sua vida e reconstruir a minha.

Não conseguiu continuar. As lágrimas corriam mais rápido, e ela tampou os olhos com as mãos. James se descontrolou com esse gesto infantil e a abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Não chore, Lily. Por favor, não chore.

A voz dele era a mesma voz delicada de que ela se lembrava em seus sonhos. A mesma voz que sussurrava palavras de amor, quando se deitavam juntos, e que lhe tinha jurado nunca beijar, nunca tocar, nunca pertencer a mais ninguém. Lily sabia que devia se afastar dele, que ficar ali era se aquecer num fogo que podia destruir sua alma. Mas não tinha forças para tanto. Estava sendo abraçada pelo homem que amava e esta seria uma nova e preciosa lembrança.

- Gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes - James disse, com voz rouca. - Tentei esquecer o passado... era a única maneira de continuar vivendo... mas, desde que você voltou...

Tremendo, começou a beijá-la de leve, roçando os lábios em seu rosto. Lábios úmidos, quentes, que quando tocaram os dela pareceram se derreter e fundir com eles. Não havia nada de estranho nos braços que a seguravam, no cheiro dele ou na voz que repetia seu nome, entre beijos. Os anos de separação desapareceram, como se nunca tivessem existido, e um respondeu ao outro com uma paixão cada vez maior.

As mãos dele desceram pelas costas de Lily, aproximando-a mais de seu corpo rijo.

- Lily... como eu a desejo. Eu quero você agora, Lily, agora...

Essas palavras a emocionaram e ela colocou as mãos no pescoço dele, emaranhando os dedos no sedoso cabelo escuro. Seus lábios se abriram e a língua de James, doce e macia, explorou sua boca, tornando-se mais ousada quando percebeu que ela estava enlouquecida pela mesma paixão. Era como se tivessem feito amor todas as noites, tão grande e instantânea era a necessidade mútua. A boca de James sabia como excitá-la, suas mãos sabiam acariciar e, apesar dela tentar se reprimir, um langor sensual invadiu seu corpo.

Desde o momento em que James se despedira dela no aeroporto, oito anos atrás, Lily nunca mais permitiu que outro homem a tocasse. Noite após noite, deitara-se em sua cama, lembrando-se do breve paraíso que fora seu casamento, sabendo que continuaria sozinha enquanto não se reunisse com o homem que amava. À medida que os anos passaram, começou a imaginar quais seriam suas reações quando finalmente o encontrasse de novo. Sentia medo de que o desejo, adormecido por tanto tempo, custasse para despertar.

Mas no momento em que sentiu o corpo adorado contra o seu, ela o desejou com loucura, sentindo que sem James ela era um relógio sem ponteiros, um lago sem água, um mar sem praia!

De repente Lily caiu na realidade: James pertencia a outra mulher e deixá-lo continuar a abraçá-la era o mesmo que roubar o que pertencia a Marlene. A lembrança de ter sido rejeitada por ele acabou com seu desejo, dando-lhe forças para afastá-lo.

- Como pode me tratar assim - Lily gritou. - Não sou uma boneca, que você pode pegar e beijar sempre que sentir vontade. Sou uma mulher, James, e quero amor... não apenas desejo. Se está tão desesperado para satisfazer seu desejo, procure Marlene.

- Lily, eu...

Sem esperar para ouvir o que ele queria dizer, Lily fugiu dali. Só quando chegou ao topo da escada é que parou e olhou para trás. Mas, se esperava que James a seguisse, ficou desapontada, pois o _hall _estava escuro e a porta da biblioteca fechada. Ele tinha tomado suas palavras ao pé da letra. E era ótimo que não pudesse ouvir o que o coração de Lily gritava, porque era assim que as coisas tinham que ser, e fingir que a realidade poderia ser diferente era uma tolice.

* * *

É de cortar o coração, não é gente? Mas vejam bem, Lily não é mais a pobre moça ingenua que chegou na casa de James alguns meses atrás, há mal que vem para o bem. Gostei muito do seu ponto de vista Ninha Souma sobre desistência de casamento virar vírus de gripe, James deveria saber que isso não é normal, que um país com governantes ditadores é capaz de muitas coisas, ele deveria realmente ter ficado com ela na Rovnia, lutando ao lado dela até os dois conseguirem sair de lá, juntos seriam mais fortes, mas como sabemos não foi isso que aconteceu, ela ficou a própria sorte, como você mesma disse "se segurando no amor dele" para quando ficar livre levar uma apunhalada daquele que foi sua fortaleza. Impossível não ficar emocionada, não é Joules, o que faríamos se estivéssemos no lugar da Lily? Teríamos a mesma força dela? Sirius está influenciando beneficamente Lily e ela influenciará a outros, pode ser que haja um clima entre eles, resta saber se é amoroso ou fraternal. James não gostou mesmo de ver Lily com Sirius, Joana Patricia, mas isso é bom, porque sabemos que muito mais que motivos políticos, isso é ciumes. IslaaRodrigues você não está enchendo o saco querida, se você manda três reviews pedindo pra mim postar logo é sinal de que você está gostando da fic e fico feliz por isso, fico muito feliz com todas as reviews e PM que recebo, muito obrigada gente de coração, Kiss :*


	5. Capítulo 5

James ficou onde estava, completamente apático, por muito tempo depois que Lily se foi. Mas, gradualmente, suas emoções voltaram. Não o desejo que tinha feito com que perdesse o autocontrole, mas uma profunda vergonha por ter agido como agiu.

Não era de admirar que Lily tivesse se zangado. Mas a raiva dela não era nada, comparada com a que sentia por si mesmo. Pensou em ir atrás dela e pedir desculpas, mas depois resolveu não fazer isso. Ambos estavam ainda muito emocionados para ele se arriscar a despertar de novo a paixão que os consumira de um modo tão perigoso.

James deu a volta na escrivaninha e se sentou na cadeira. Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, tinha se descontrolado e não estava nem um pouco contente com isso. Mas havia muitas outras coisas de que não gostava, naquela situação. E esse é que era o "x" da questão. Afinal, era do seu próprio comportamento que não estava gostando.

No entanto, quando pediu a Lily que ficasse ali, não vira nada de errado nesse pedido. Só agora, encarando a situação pelo lado dela, é que percebeu que tinha sido o máximo da crueldade querer que uma mulher que o amava, que cruzara meia Europa atrás dele, ficasse em sua casa, sabendo que ele ia se casar com outra.

Será que era tão ambicioso assim, a ponto de pisar nos sentimentos dos outros? Nunca tinha feito isso, antes. O rapaz que se casou com Lily jamais poria os negócios na frente dos sentimentos pessoais, da satisfação pessoal. Mas depois que saiu de Rovnia, James nunca mais conseguiu se sentir satisfeito. Só nos últimos seis meses é que experimentara um pouco de paz. Uma paz que a chegada de Lily tinha destruído, e que ele sabia que não recuperaria, mesmo depois que ela se fosse.

Por mais desagradável que fosse, essa era a verdade e precisava aprender a encará-la de frente. Mesmo depois que Lily partisse, não conseguiria esquecê-la. Soltando uma exclamação de raiva, ele empurrou a cadeira para trás e caminhou até a janela. O luar prateado banhava o jardim, e a beleza do cenário era tão grande que ajudou a diminuir um pouco a dor que seus pensamentos lhe causavam. Se pelo menos pudesse fazer o tempo voltar! Mas voltar até onde? Para a época em que Lily chegou à Inglaterra, ou para o dia em que a conhecera? Será que gostaria que nunca tivessem se encontrado? Lembrando-se da meiguice dela, do corpo jovem, quente e dócil, que respondeu de um modo tão ardente a suas carícias, James soube qual era a resposta para essa pergunta.

Com o punho fechado, deu um murro na janela. O barulho espantou os pássaros que faziam ninho nas trepadeiras que cobriam as paredes externas da casa, e eles piaram baixinho, quase que com desaprovação. Com um suspiro, James se afastou dali. O fato de não estar em paz não lhe dava o direito de perturbar a paz de outras criaturas. Refletindo sobre as ironias da vida, apagou a luz e foi para seu quarto.

Mas lá também não conseguiu sossego, pois era fácil imaginar Lily a poucos metros dele, dormindo com os cabelos soltos e espalhados em torno de seu rosto, como uma teia dourada. Como gostaria de envolver seu corpo neles, aprisionando-se fisicamente, como um dia aprisionara Lily. Naquela época, ambos tinham sido prisioneiros de seu amor, sem imaginar que ainda poderiam querer escapar desse momento.

Na verdade, James sabia que Lily nunca quisera isso, e que tinha continuado a amá-lo, através dos longos anos de sua separação. Era esse conhecimento que fazia com que se odiasse, por ter decepcionado a esposa.

No entanto, naquela noite, ele sentira ciúmes de Lily, em vez de ficar contente por ela, estar fazendo novos amigos. Como podia sentir ciúmes de uma mulher, quando estava comprometido com outra? Será que era um homem tão possessivo, que queria sempre conservar o que já tinha sido seu? Esse era um pensamento inquietante, mas que precisava ser encarado. Tentou analisar Lily objetivamente, mas não conseguiu. A garota do passado e a do presente se misturavam, formando uma só imagem.

Inquieto, James acendeu o abajur. Era melhor ler do que tentar dormir, sem ter sono, ou ficar acordado na escuridão, pensando em coisas que era melhor esquecer. Ia enfrentar uma luta política dura e precisava poupar todas as suas energias. Mais tarde, quando a vitória fosse sua, teria tempo de pensar em sua vida particular. Vitória... Que palavra vazia! Com outro suspiro, ele se concentrou firmemente no livro que tinha à sua frente.

* * *

Lily e James fizeram o possível para se evitar, durante o resto da semana. Ela continuou a tomar suas refeições com as crianças, e só ia até a sala de jantar para o almoço, aos domingos. Nenhuma referência a Sirius foi feita, e esse assunto só foi mencionado quando Lily se encontrou com Marlene, uma tarde.

- Já faz tempo que estou querendo falar com você - Marlene disse, atravessando o _hall _na direção de Lily. - É sobre Sirius Black.

- Não quero falar sobre isso - Lily respondeu. - Ele é meu amigo e pretendo continuar a vê-lo. E não acredito que Sirius vá prejudicar James.

- É claro que ele não vai fazer isso. Mas não é em James que estou pensando. É em você.

- Em mim?

- É. Sirius pode magoá-la. Ele só tem uma preocupação na vida: atingir seu objetivo o mais rápido que puder. Não está interessado em nada.

- Como James.

- Sirius não é como James. Existe uma enorme diferença entre eles. Se não consegue enxergar isso, então é melhor pararmos por aqui.

Batendo os saltos dos sapatos com força no chão de madeira, Marlene entrou na biblioteca e bateu a porta, deixando Lily sozinha no _hall. _Confusa, a moça foi para seu quarto. Marlene não tinha nenhum motivo para gostar dela e muito menos para se importar com o fato de Sirius feri-la ou não. Então, por que estava tão preocupada com a amizade deles?

Essa pergunta a perseguiu o resto da tarde, e só quando foi procurar as crianças, na hora do chá, é que conseguiu afastá-la de sua cabeça.

- Pensei que lhe tivesse dito para tirar o resto do dia de folga - Charlotte falou, quando Lily entrou no quarto dos pequenos.

- Gosto de ficar com as crianças. Desse modo, tenho o que fazer.

- Também fico aborrecida, se não faço nada.

- Você devia estar cuidando da sua própria casa. - Lily tapou a boca com a mão, aborrecida com sua franqueza. - Desculpe, não devia ter dito isso.

- É verdade, você tem razão.

- Mas você não gosta de cuidar de casa.

- Por que diz isso? Só porque não cuido desta casa? Mamãe teria um ataque, se eu fizesse qualquer coisa por aqui.

- Então mude daqui. Monte sua própria casa.

- É o que Remus diz. Mas já me acomodei aqui e deixo as coisas correrem. Você devia ficar me amolando para fazer isso. Aí, quem sabe...

- Não gosto da idéia de ficar amolando você.

- Por que não? Você é a coisa mais próxima de uma irmã que tenho e... - Charlotte parou ao ver os olhos de Lily se encherem lágrimas. - Oh, Deus, não quis fazer você chorar.

- Não estou chorando de tristeza. - Lily procurou o lenço e enxugou os olhos. - Essa é a coisa mais bonita que alguém já me disse, desde que cheguei à Inglaterra.

Charlotte abraçou Lily, olhando rapidamente para Emma e Matt, que observavam a cena de olhos arregalados.

- Vamos até meu quarto um pouco, Lily. As crianças podem ficar brincando sozinhas.

Lily seguiu Charlotte e se sentou numa poltrona, enquanto a outra se encostava na cama, observando-a.

- Você não estava chorando por causa do que eu disse. Ficou aborrecida com alguma coisa, não foi?

- De certo modo, sim. É tolice minha, mas...

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com Sirius Black?

Lily concordou, com um gesto de cabeça.

- Todo mundo diz que é errado eu continuar a vê-lo.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas concorda com eles, não?

- Não. Você nunca contaria a Sirius alguma coisa que pudesse prejudicar James, nem Sirius esperaria isso de você. Pessoalmente, acho que deve sair com ele todas as noites, se é isso que quer. Não deixe minha família dominá-la, Lily. Eles são bem capazes de fazer isso, se você deixar.

- Eu me sinto desleal - Lily confessou. - Se James não tivesse... perdido a calma, quando falou comigo sobre Sirius, eu teria concordado em fazer tudo o que ele me pedisse.

- Graças a Deus você não concordou. Ele está muito acostumado a conseguir tudo o que quer. Vocês estão casados só por causa de uma questão legal. Não deve se esquecer disso. - Vendo a surpresa surgir nos olhos verdes, Charlotte encolheu os ombros. - Não estou sendo uma irmã desleal, só estou tentando ser honesta...

- Você é muito boa. - Numa rara demonstração de emoção, Lily se levantou de um pulo e beijou o rosto da cunhada. Depois se afastou rapidamente, quando a viu corar. - Agora vou dar banho nas crianças, para que possa ler uma história para eles.

- Antes, vai prometer ir ao cinema comigo e com Remus, esta noite. Não quero mais vê-la triste, andando pelos cantos da casa.

Lily concordou e engoliu o nó que se formara em sua garganta. Desde sua briga com James, seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, e qualquer emoção a descontrolava.

- Gostaria muito - respondeu com voz rouca. - Ajuda a melhorar o meu inglês.

Estava em seu quarto se trocando, quando Sirius telefonou. Não querendo ir até o _hall, _para não ser vista por James, foi atender no quarto de Charlotte.

- Você parece estar a quilômetros de distância - Sirius comentou, quando ela começou a falar.

- É porque estou falando de uma das extensões.

- Então, vou ser rápido. Quer ir jantar com a minha família, manhã à noite?

- Não conheço a sua família. - Lily entrou em pânico. – E ela é tão grande! Vou me sentir embaraçada.

- Não vai se sentir assim, quando os conhecer. E quando digo família quero dizer minha prima Andromeda, o marido dela Ted e pequena Tonks - Sirius riu.

- Então, vou gostar muito de ir. Não venha me pegar. Quero andar um pouco.

Sirius ficou em silêncio e ela percebeu que ele não estava acreditando.

- Está certo - o rapaz murmurou. - Mas se estiver chovendo e quiser uma carona, não deixe de me chamar.

Felizmente o tempo estava bom, na noite seguinte, e Lily caminhou contente até a vila. Encontrou Sirius logo na entrada, esperando por ela. Estava um pouco excitada, quando entrou na casa dele, construída no meio de um enorme jardim, que parecia estar cheio de verduras e legumes.

- Essa é a resposta que minha prima dá à inflação.

Sirius sorriu, quando a viu olhar uma enorme couve-flor. Depois, empurrou-a através de um _hall_, para dentro de uma sala de jantar. Eles logo se apresentaram. Andromeda sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa, servindo a todos com alegria.

- Quer mais um pouco de cozido, Lily? - ela perguntou, colocando mais uma porção da deliciosa carne no prato da moça. - Parece estar precisando comer mais um pouco. Eles lhe dão bastante comida, lá na casa dos Potter?

- Mais que o suficiente - Lily garantiu. - Mas isto está mesmo delicioso. E eu sempre ouvi dizer que as comidas inglesas são ruins!

- Acho que comida em lata é mais gostosa que a fresca – falou a pequena Tonks. - Quando a gente mesmo faz a comida, o gosto é sempre diferente. Mas quando é enlatada, é sempre o mesmo.

- A mesma porcaria - Sirius disse, e ergueu as sobrancelhas fingindo desespero. - Já viu uma garota mais horrorosa?

Lily sorriu.

- Matt e Emma são iguaizinhos. Gostam de comer as piores coisas que a gente possa imaginar.

Todos riram e Andromeda começou a perguntar sobre as crianças e se ela gostava do emprego. Lily respondeu de um modo bem discreto e se sentiu aliviada, quando Sirius as interrompeu para anunciar que ia fazer um comício em Tipton e levar Lily com ele.

- Vou gostar muito de ir com você Sirius - garantiu. - Nunca o ouvi falar.

Foi uma risada só, em torno da mesa.

- Você o tirou do sério, então – Ted comentou. - Nós não conseguimos fazer com que ele pare de falar.

Sirius sorria, quando se levantou, e Lily o seguiu até o carro. Depois, acenou para a família, que tinha se reunido no jardim, para vê-los sair.

- Você tem uma família maravilhosa - comentou, quando se afastaram.

- Tenho sim, eles são minha única família agora, não me arrependo em nenhum momento em ter abandonado a _mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black_. Sabe Lily, eu me preocupo de verdade com as pessoas, não sou como os corruptos da minha família, eu quero fazer o bem, por isso é tão importante para mim ganhar essa eleição.

Lily suspirou e imaginou se se acostumaria a viver na Inglaterra.

Pensou nisso de novo, mais tarde, quando estava ouvindo Sirius discursar. Algumas pessoas da audiência não concordavam com ele e o interrompiam continuamente, mas os outros não ligavam, e quando o comício acabou, os dois partidos se juntaram e foram tomar cerveja no bar mais próximo.

- Isso nunca aconteceria no meu país - ela comentou. - As pessoas que fazem parte de partidos políticos diferentes não se misturam, de jeito nenhum.

- As coisas estão ficando assim aqui também – Sirius disse. - Mas só nas cidades grandes.

- Se você vencer a eleição, vai ter que morar em uma cidade grande.

- Quer que eu vença? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Você merece vencer. Seu discurso foi excelente.

Naquela noite, deitada em sua cama, ela pensou em Sirius e sua família e percebeu que, por mais que gostasse deles, não queria que o rapaz vencesse. A poucos passos dali, separado dela por quatro paredes, mas muito mais distante mentalmente, estava o único homem que queria que vencesse: James, seu marido.

Será que ele ainda dormia com um braço sobre a cabeça? Durante a breve semana que durou seu casamento, James sempre colocara o outro braço sobre o corpo dela, como se tivesse medo de que o abandonasse, enquanto dormia. No entanto, pensou com amargura, ele é que a tinha deixado, e quando ela veio atrás dele, não a quis mais.

Não, não era verdade. James ainda a queria. Demonstrou isso quando a beijou. Mas querer não era amar e Lily não estava arrependida por ter se recusado a ele. Só lamentava ter correspondido ao seu beijo, pois isso tinha acordado todos os seus desejos adormecidos, que agora queimavam sem parar, dentro dela. As carícias dele transformaram as brasas quase apagadas no fogo ardente da paixão. Não foi preciso mais do que um breve contato, para que se visse agora quase implorando por seus beijos, querendo que ele acalmasse o profundo desejo que torturava seu corpo.

Meu amor! Sussurrou silenciosamente. Meu único e verdadeiro amor!

* * *

Olá gente! Parece que Lily já tem seu favorito para vencer a eleição, mesmo que este seja aquele que está destruindo seu coração. Nanda Soares e Joana Patricia, vocês não deixam passar nada, não é? Parece que Sirius e Marlene tem uma história, mas será que eles sabem disso? ClauMS a amizade de Lily e Sirius é de fundamental importância, está amizade está sendo uma fortaleza para Lily e trazendo os sentimentos de James a tona. Pode ter certeza Ninha Souma que Sirius vai cuidar bem de Lily e em breve saberemos se a amizade pode se tronar algo mais. Flavia Fernandes não li o livro, mas achei interessante o resumo, se você lembrar o nome me avise, eu gostaria de ler. Muito obrigada a todas que comentaram. Beijos :*


	6. Capítulo 6

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Sirius voltou para casa cansado e desanimado. Tinha feito um comício numa parte da cidade que apoiava James Potter e quase tudo que disse foi contestado. Se Lily estivesse lá, teria visto que os políticos da Inglaterra não eram tão diferentes assim dos de Rovnia.

Jogando seu chapéu no suporte que havia na parede, caminhou para a sala de estar, mas parou quando ouviu vozes lá dentro. Reconheceu uma delas como sendo a de Andromeda, mas a outra era desconhecida. Ele endireitou a gravata, abriu a porta e parou subitamente, quando viu a garota esbelta, de cabelos castanhos, que estava sentada no sofá. Em nome dos céus, o que Marlene McKinnon estava fazendo ali?

- Boa tarde - ele disse com frieza.

- Oi, Sirius. - A voz dela era calma. - Como vai?

- Bem, obrigado. E o tempo também está muito bom.

Por um momento, Marlene deu a impressão de estar desconcertada. Andromeda se levantou.

- Vou deixar vocês conversando um pouco, enquanto acabo de passar umas peças de roupa.

- Não precisa sair - Sirius disse de modo breve, passando os olhos dos sapatos de Gucci e vestido de St. Laurent, de Marlene, para o avental de algodão de Andromeda. - Seja o que for que a Srta. McKinnon queira me dizer, pode ser dito na sua frente.

- Pode ser. - Andromeda caminhou para a porta. - Mas preciso mesmo passar algumas roupas.

Sirius apertou os lábios e ficou em silêncio, até que a porta se fechasse.

- Muito bem - disse. - Faz muito tempo que você não nos honra com a sua visita. Desde quando você tinha uns quinze anos, não? Quando abandonei _a mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black_ e seus preconceitos começassem a se manifestar.

- O fato de eu não vir aqui não tem nada a ver com preconceito. Eu estava fora, terminando meus estudos, e você estava na universidade. Não podíamos mesmo nos ver muito.

- E as férias? - Sirius perguntou, com voz sem expressão. - Poderia ter vindo me ver, se quisesse. Mas não a culpo por não ter vindo. As ovelhas negras da família Black nunca estiveram na lista de convidados de seu pai.

- Prefiro não discutir o meu pai.

- É um prazer. - Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. - Por que veio até aqui?

Marlene hesitou e Sirius percebeu que ela entrelaçava os dedos, com nervosismo.

- Eu... foi por causa de Lily. - Parou, como se estivesse esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas Sirius continuou a olhá-la, implacável. - Você não está tornando as coisas fáceis para mim, não é?

- Já teve gente demais tornando as coisas fáceis para você. Continue o que estava dizendo.

- Como já lhe disse... é sobre Lily. Não sei o que espera ganhar, saindo com ela.

Por um momento, Sirius ficou mudo. Depois respondeu, zangado:

- E o que um homem espera ganhar, saindo com uma linda mulher? É verdade que fui deserdado ao abandonar a _mui nobre e antiga casa dos Black_, não sou mais da sua classe social, Srta. McKinnon, mas fisicamente, não existe diferença entre o esnobe do seu noivo e eu.

- Está me interpretando mal, de propósito - Marlene respondeu com frieza. - Sabe muito bem que Lily está vivendo na casa de James e não pode evitar de ser envolvida pelos acontecimentos. E como ele é o seu rival, nessa eleição, pensei que a implicação disso fosse evidente.

- E essa implicação é que estou saindo com Lily por motivos escusos, não é? - Sirius falou com suavidade, mas qualquer um que o conhecesse bem teria sido avisado de seu nervosismo, pela linha branca que apareceu em torno de sua boca. - Não tenho dúvidas de que é desse modo que as pessoas do seu círculo agiriam, mas nós, trabalhadores, temos um pouco mais de auto-respeito.

- Precisa falar sempre como um estudante marxista? - Marlene explodiu. - Não pode ser um pouco educado comigo, enquanto estou em sua casa?

- Posso dizer o mesmo para você. Que negócio é esse de vir até aqui me insultar?

Marlene mordeu o lábio.

- Sinto que pense assim. Esperava que pudesse convencer Lily de que ela está se prejudicando. Se fosse depois da eleição, não teria importância.

- Não tem importância agora. Você está se comportando como Lily tivesse conhecimento de algum segredo de Estado. Está tão cega pelos seus preconceitos que não é capaz de enxergar o ponto de vista de ninguém mais.

Zangada, ela se levantou e passou por ele, os olhos bem aberto sem piscar, como se o mais leve movimento das pálpebras pudesse causar uma torrente de lágrimas. Sirius murmurou qualquer coisa e levantou a mão. Seus dedos roçaram o ombro da garota, que deu um pulo para trás, como se a mão dele estivesse em brasa.

- Está com medo de que eu a suje? - zombou.

- Precisa interpretar mal tudo que falo e faço? - ela sussurrou. - Não o considero um inimigo, Sirius. Nunca considerei.

- Mas também não me considera um amigo.

- Eu pensava que você fosse meu amigo, antes.

- Quando éramos crianças. - Impulsivamente, ele segurou-lhe a cabeça e colocou seus lábios nos dela.

Por um segundo ela ficou imóvel, surpresa demais para resistir. Depois afastou-se dele e olhou-o zangada.

- Por que fez isso?

- Para lembrar a você o quanto sou suscetível a mulheres bonitas. - Sua voz era zombeteira. - Não vai me esbofetear?

- Anda lendo muitas novelas baratas. O que não me surpreende nem um pouco.

Antes que Sirius pudesse pensar numa resposta adequada, Marlene se foi. Ele passou a mão por entre os cabelos, depois foi até a cozinha, onde Andromeda ainda estava passando roupa.

- Marlene já foi? - E quando ele acenou que sim: - Pena. Eu ia fazer um pouco de chá. Não tem importância. Vou fazer para nós. Coloque a chaleira no fogo, Sirius.

- Duvido que ela aceitasse tomar chá a esta hora do dia - Sirius disse, enquanto fazia o que Andromeda tinha pedido. - Sempre toma chá às cinco, exatamente.

- Tenho certeza de que ela gostaria de ter tomado chá às cinco e meia. – Andromeda usou o mesmo tom de voz que usaria para falar com a pequena Tonks. - Ela é uma boa menina e você enxergaria isso, se não implicasse tanto com o pai dela. Não é culpa de Marlene que ele seja um velho tolo e rico.

- Mas é culpa dela, se é uma moça rica e tola. Não faz nada na vida! Importa-se se pararmos de conversar? Tenho um comício esta noite e preciso pôr a camisa que a senhora ainda está passando.

Andromeda acabou de passar a camisa e entregou-a para o primo.

- Quando estiver vestindo-a em frente ao espelho, dê uma boa olhada em você mesmo - disse. - Pode ser que não goste do que vai ver. - Com isso, ela saiu da cozinha, deixando-o a olhar para ela, surpreso e confuso.

* * *

Sirius não contou a Lily que Marlene tinha ido vê-lo, mas começou a se sentir constrangido. Chegou a imaginar que Lily também achava que ele estava saindo com ela por motivos escusos. Para esclarecer logo tudo, resolveu falar abertamente com ela.

A moça o ouviu em silêncio, observando-o com os lindos olhos esverdeados tão cheios de inocência, que lembravam os de uma criança. Mas não havia nada de criança nela. Havia nela uma maturidade tão grande, que às vezes o surpreendia. Era sempre capaz de enxergar o "X" do problema, sem sentimentalismos. A seu modo, Lily já o tinha ajudado muito, analisando suas idéias. Era estranho que conseguisse falar tão abertamente com ela. Embora Marlene pensasse que estava saindo com Lily para descobrir o que James estava fazendo, ele nunca chegou a pensar que Lily pudesse estar fazendo o mesmo como espiã de James.

- Nossa amizade está causando muito falatório - Lily falou, interrompendo os pensamentos dele. - Mas o que me importa é a minha consciência, não a dos outros.

- Mas os outros podem tornar as coisas difíceis para você. - Sirius estava sério.

- Com você como meu amigo, passo encarar as dificuldades.

- Você fala como se eu fosse seu único amigo. - Olhou-a com curiosidade. - E os Potter? Você veio diretamente de Rovnia para cá, não veio? Já devia conhecê-los.

Fazia tempo que ele não mostrava curiosidade sobre sua vida em Park Gates, a casa de James, mas Lily estava preparada para responder a suas perguntas.

- Charlotte deixou seu nome com uma das agências de refugiados - falou com firmeza -, e eu gostei da idéia de trabalhar no campo, enquanto resolvia o que fazer da minha vida.

- Não vai passar muito tempo sendo babá dos filhos dos outros, não - ele disse com certeza. - Logo vai se casar e ter os seus filhos.

- Não vou me casar de novo.

- De novo? Já foi casada antes?

Ela se recuperou rapidamente do choque que teve, quando percebeu o que tinha dito e respondeu:

- Foi só... como se diz... modo de falar.

- Mas se nunca foi casada - ele sorria -, por que é tão contra o casamento?

- Já vi muitos casamentos infelizes.

- Vai mudar de idéia, quando encontrar o homem certo.

- Está falando como Andromeda. - Lily riu.

- Não me diga que ela teve a mesma conversa com você.

- Ela só estava tentando me fazer ver que homem maravilhoso você é. - Sirius estava tão embaraçado que Lily riu de novo. - Não se preocupe com isso. Consegui convencê-la de que somos apenas amigos.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, antes de falar.

- Deve me achar um sujeito estranho. Você é linda e desejável e eu ainda não tentei fazer amor com você. Não é que eu não queira. Só não quero estragar o que temos e acho que... que a promiscuidade pode... Oh, droga, estou falando como alguém que saiu da arca de Noé.

- Está falando como um homem sincero e charmoso - a garota comentou com sinceridade. - Para mim, ter a sua amizade é muito mais importante do que ter os seus beijos.

- Um dia, vai ter ambos de um homem. Amizade e amor.

- E um dia você os terá de uma mulher.

- Não. - Foi positivo. - Tenho anos de trabalho na minha frente. Se não vencer esta eleição, vou lutar por outra coisa. Vou estar muito ocupado, para pensar em casamento.

Lily se lembrou disso, quando vigiava as crianças que brincavam no jardim, no dia seguinte. Não era natural que alguém tão cheio de vida como Sirius se contentasse em levar a vida de um solteirão. Por instinto, ela sabia que ele estava ou estivera apaixonado por alguém. Tão apaixonado, que estava amargurado demais para pensar em outro relacionamento desse tipo.

Seus olhos percorreram o gramado que se estendia até a casa. A porta da frente estava aberta e Lily viu James sair e caminhar para seu carro. Ele estava longe demais para ver que ela o observava, mas desviou os olhos assim mesmo. Depois, chamando-se de tola, continuou a olhar para ele. Como era alto e distinto! Mesmo a essa distância, não se podia deixar de ver sua aparência de homem orgulhoso e indiferente. Mas era uma indiferença superficial. No fundo, ele era bom e gentil. E apaixonado também. Apesar de seu ar sério, era um amante excitante e inventivo.

O que teria acontecido, se tivesse cedido, naquela noite? Será que ele teria terminado seu noivado com Marlene, ou depois que tudo tivesse passado, teria se odiado por deixar a paixão tomar conta da razão? Lily nunca saberia a resposta a isso e, a menos que quisesse que a imagem dele a acompanhasse pelo resto da vida, precisava parar de fazer essas perguntas.

Uma bola enorme caiu em seu colo e ela deu um pulo, assustada, rindo quando Matt se jogou em cima dela.

- Venha brincar com a gente, Lily - ele gritou feliz.

Contente por ter outros pensamentos ocupando sua cabeça, Lily concordou e se levantou de um salto.

Dois dias mais tarde, ela foi visitar a Andromeda. Charlotte e Remus levaram as crianças para passar o dia à beira-mar. Eles a convidaram para ir junto, mas Lily decidiu que seria melhor o casal sair sozinho com os filhos. Podia até ser que Charlotte criasse coragem e resolvesse montar sua própria casa, em vez de morar na da mãe.

Seu dia foi passado alegremente, ajudando Andromeda a engarrafar quase cem litros de geleia. Isso fez com que se lembrasse de outros dias felizes, quando ajudava a mãe a fazer o mesmo. Mas não disse nada, pois sabia que se fizesse isso, ia chorar. De vez em quando Andromeda olhava com atenção o rosto de Lily e imaginava o porquê das enormes olheiras dela, mas era muito discreta para fazer qualquer comentário a respeito.

Só quando estavam sentadas, descansando um pouco, foi que Andromeda falou sobre o primo e a amizade de Lily por ele.

- Você tem sido uma boa influência para ele, Lily. Gostaria que vocês se casassem.

- Nós não nos amamos. Somos bons amigos, apenas.

- É pena, você seria um encanto de prima.

- Tenho certeza de que ele vai lhe arrumar uma logo.

- Meu primo sempre teve muitas mulheres atrás dele, mas nenhuma delas fez com que o que Sirius tem de melhor se manifestasse... como você fez. Com Marlene, por exemplo, ele parece um urso ferido.

Lily estava surpresa.

- Não sabia que eles ainda se viam.

- E não se vêem. Pelo menos, não com frequência. Costumavam ser como unha e carne, quando pequenos. James Potter, também. Agora, não são nem mesmo amigos.

- É sempre assim na Inglaterra?

- É assim em toda parte do mundo. Até mesmo maridos e esposas podem se afastar um do outro, que dirá dos amigos.

Até mesmo maridos e esposas... Lily achou bom Andromeda não saber o que significavam, para ela, aquelas palavras ditas de um modo tão casual. Algum dia ainda lhe contaria sobre James mas no momento não tinha coragem.

- Você vê sempre Marlene? - Andromeda perguntou.

- Não. O Sr. Potter fica muito tempo fora de casa e... e Marlene está sempre com ele.

- Eles formam um casal muito unido?

- Não, pelos padrões de Rovnia. Os ingleses são muito fechados.

- Eu não diria isso - Andromeda começou a responder, mas foi interrompida por Ninfadora, que entrou correndo e pedindo chá. Logo Ted chegou e eles se sentaram em torno de uma mesa onde havia presunto, salada mista e vários potes de geleia recém-feita. Sirius foi o último a entrar e sentou-se ao lado de Lily.

- O que acha do nosso jantar plebeu, comparado com o dos Potter?

- Não creio que possa fazer uma comparação - ela respondeu vagarosamente. - A gente gosta das coisas com que está acostumada. Na minha terra, por exemplo, temos um almoço com muitos pratos, que levamos muitas horas para comer... duas, pelo menos. Depois, à noite, temos carne fria e salada, ou queijo, vinho e café. Mas já estou me acostumando com o modo de vocês comerem... e estou gostando.

Todos riram e Andromeda olhou para Sirius com ar caçoísta.

- Aí está, primo. A seu modo, Lily está dizendo exatamente o que eu disse, aquele dia em que Marlene esteve aqui. Não podemos separar os tipos de pessoas, como você quer. Os costumes e as tradições, sejam do campo ou das classes superiores, estão caindo mais rápido do que você pensa.

- O que é uma boa coisa - disse Ted.

Lily estava ouvindo distraída, preocupada com o fato de Marlene ter estado ali há poucos dias. Era estranho Sirius não ter mencionado isso. A menos que Marlene tivesse vindo por razões pessoais. Olhou para Sirius e viu que ele a observava, como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando.

Mas antes que um deles pudesse falar, o telefone tocou. Molly Weasley, a melhor amiga de Andromeda, fora levada às pressas para o hospital para dar à luz, um mês antes do previsto. A novidade afastou qualquer outro pensamento de suas cabeças.

- Preciso ir para lá imediatamente - Andromeda disse, com uma mão na garganta.

- Não precisa ficar tão preocupada - Sirius a acalmou. - Arthur disse que ela está muito bem.

- Mas eu quero ir para lá.

- Quer que eu vá com você? - Lily perguntou.

- Vou também - Ninfadora declarou.

- Não, não vai não. Você tem que estudar - a mãe disse com firmeza – fica em casa com papai.

Ainda falando, Andromeda atravessou apressada o jardim, até o carro de Sirius. Os três se acomodaram e partiram para o hospital, que ficava numa cidadezinha chamada Little Compton.

- Vai correr tudo bem - Lily disse. - Deve ser um garotinho impaciente por nascer.

Isso não acalmou Andromeda nem um pouco. Sua ansiedade só diminuiu quando, às onze e meia da noite, Fred e Jorge Weasley nasceram.

Lily teve que fazer força para não chorar, quando olhou para os bebês dentro do berçário, através do vidro. Era nessas horas que se sentia mais solitária e deslocada naquele país.

- Vamos para casa. Você está precisando ir para a cama - Sirius murmurou, pegando no braço dela. - Por que as mulheres sempre choram, quando nasce um bebê?

Lily riu e o momento de tristeza evaporou. Sirius manteve uma conversa leve, no caminho de volta para casa. Mas depois que Andromeda desceu do carro e ficou sozinho com Lily, ele se referiu a Marlene.

- Você deve estar imaginando por que ela veio me ver, não?

- Já tinha me esquecido disso - Lily respondeu com sinceridade. - Foi por nossa causa?

- Foi.

- James também não gostou de sairmos juntos. Ficou bravo comigo.

- Quer que nos separemos, até a eleição acabar?

- Não.

- Ótimo. - Sirius brecou o carro do lado de fora do Park Gates. - Gostaria que nos apaixonássemos um pelo outro, Lily. Seríamos um casal formidável.

Lily sabia que já era muito tarde, quando entrou na casa e, em silêncio, correu para seu quarto. Estava quase lá, quando viu James sair do dele. Tentou se esconder em um canto, mas ele a viu e caminhou até ela, alto e sério em um roupão azul-marinho.

- Está atrasada. Estávamos preocupados com você.

- Quem?

- Eu. - Fez uma pausa. - Você nunca ficou fora até tão tarde. Estava com Black?

- Estava com Sirius e a família dele. - Lily acentuou a última parte da frase, mas a expressão dele não se suavizou. - Uma amiga de Andromeda teve gêmeos e eu fui com ela ao hospital.

- Ela tem várias amigas que podiam ter lhe feito companhia.

- Andromeda queria a minha companhia. - Olhou-o desafiante. - Acha isso tão difícil de entender... que alguém me queira?

O rosto dele se entristeceu.

- Por que insiste em discutir comigo? Não acha que para mim também é difícil ter você aqui?

- Não sei o que você pensa - respondeu, desanimada. - É um estranho para mim.

Mas Lily sabia que não estava sendo honesta. Ali, tão perto dele, não podia deixar de se lembrar das emoções que James tinha despertado nela. Sem perceber o que fazia, inclinou-se um pouco na direção dele, mas logo se endireitou, envergonhada de sua fraqueza. James só viu o modo como Lily se afastou dele.

- Gostaria que não me odiasse tanto - disse baixinho.

- Eu não o odeio. - Afastou-se mais um pouco. - É tarde, James. Vou para a cama.

Ele caminhou com ela pelo corredor e parou na frente da porta de seu próprio quarto.

- Já decidiu o que vai fazer, quando sair daqui?

- Nos últimos anos, aprendi a dar um passo de cada vez. E sair daqui já vai ser um passo bem grande.

- Não há motivo para você ir embora - James disse de repente. - Pode muito bem ficar.

- Depois que você se casar com Marlene? - O ciúme a levou a continuar: - Quer que eu seja a babá de seus filhos?

James corou.

- Que cafajeste você deve achar que eu sou. Não sei por que eu disse isso. Mas estava pensando em não deixar que você fique sozinha.

- Não vou ficar sozinha.

- Que quer dizer?

Lily tinha respondido sem pensar, mas agora, zangada, decidiu magoá-lo.

- Estou dizendo que não tenho a intenção de sofrer por você o resto da minha vida. Você não é o único que vai se casar de novo e encontrar a felicidade.

- Sirius Black - ele murmurou. - Não levou muito tempo para se apaixonar por outro homem, não é, Lily?

- Devia estar feliz por mim. Pelo menos, não vou ficar pesando na sua consciência.

- Você nunca incomodou a minha consciência. O que aconteceu conosco estava fora do nosso controle. Pode culpar o seu governo... ou você mesma, por não ter deixado seus pais e me seguido. Mas, honestamente, não acho que possa me culpar.

Lily concordava com ele e sua zanga começou a desaparecer, sendo substituída por um enorme desânimo.

- Tem razão, James. Acho melhor não conversarmos mais a esta hora da noite. Nós dois dizemos coisas das quais nos arrependemos mais tarde.

- Não me arrependo de ter me casado com você - ele continuou, com voz suave. - Só lamento não ter dado certo.

Rapidamente, Lily saiu dali, desejando que ele não tivesse dito aquilo. Suas palavras a perseguiram a noite inteira, não a deixando dormir. Quando o dia amanheceu, Lily se levantou e sentou ao lado da janela, onde ficou observando o céu se tornar cada vez mais claro, iluminando os campos verdes. Aquela era a terra de James, onde seus filhos seriam criados e ele viveria ao lado de sua amada esposa.

Esse pensamento a encheu de uma dor profunda demais para causar lágrimas e, de olhos secos, continuou olhando pela janela.

* * *

Olá gente! Peço perdão pela demora, mas agora é a reta final do semestre e vou me dedicar exclusivamente a faculdade, acho que só conseguirei postar novamente em dezembro nas férias, mas prometo que seu tiver um tempinho posto antes. Muito obrigada de coração a todas que comentaram. Beijos :*


End file.
